<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пока мы молодые by Djei_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107275">Пока мы молодые</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark'>Djei_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-down, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда тебе восемнадцать, перед тобой открыты все дороги. Когда тебе двадцать, ты уже задумываешься о том, какую дорогу выбрать. И вот тогда твои ошибки, сделанные несколько лет назад, дают о себе знать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Черт, — Джесси Маккри перехватил губами сигарету. — С каждым годом машин становится все больше и больше, или мне просто кажется?<br/>Но, все же отыскав на парковке свободное место для своего старенького пикапа, парень схватил шляпу и рюкзак и, на ходу докуривая сигарету, бодрым шагом направился в сторону кампуса. Последняя затяжка была уже на выходе с парковки, и сигарета отправилась в мусорку, а при виде знакомых машин на лице Джесси заиграла довольная улыбка — первый учебный день обещал быть веселым.<br/>Народ лениво стекался в сторону главного входа, встречались знакомые и незнакомые лица.<br/>«И в этом году много приезжих. Все как обычно. Ничего не меняется».<br/>Он протяжно зевнул, достал телефон и открыл чат друзей.</p><p>
  <i>«Че как оно?»</i>
</p><p>Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.</p><p>
  <i>«Ой, отстань, кому-то ко второй»<br/>«Спи, спи, наш Ангел»</i>
</p><p>Ангела очень не любила, когда ее будили, особенно в такую рань.</p><p>
  <i>«Пф, у кого-то вообще нет занятий»</i>
</p><p>Фотка от Фарры, где она держала в руках большую кружку чая за столом.</p><p>
  <i>«А кто-то уже с шести в корпусе… Научрук злой Т_Т»</i>
</p><p>Мэй прислала фотку экрана с кучей графиков и таблиц.</p><p>
  <i>«А я вот вижу, что тут надо помочь кое-каким первокурсницам ;)»</i>
</p><p>Джесси убрал телефон и направился к доске с расписанием.<br/>— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Джесси широко улыбнулся и появился перед двумя фигурами.<br/>— Джесси Маккри?!<br/>— Ты его знаешь?<br/>Джесси опешил. Мало того, что обе фигуры оказались мужчинами, так один из них его знал, но, присмотревшись, он рассмеялся.<br/>— Гендзи! Не ожидал увидеть тебя снова, — он вгляделся в лицо, покрытое шрамами. — Че, как оно?<br/>— Сойдет, — он повернулся к стоявшему рядом парню, длинные волосы которого были стянуты в низкий хвост. — Ханзо, это с ним я лежал в больнице. Джесси, это мой брат.<br/>— А не скажешь, что вы похожи, — Джесси протянул руку. — Джесси Маккри, второй курс, уголовное право.<br/>— Ханзо Шимада, — он пожал протянутую руку, и Джесси удивленно вскинул бровь. Под толстовкой не было видно, как напряглись мышцы старшего Шимады, но он это явно прочувствовал. — Третий курс, бизнес.<br/>«А где именно, милый?» — проскользнула мысль у парня, но младший Шимада тут же перехватил внимание.<br/>— Мисс Циглер должна быть рядом, да, Джесси? Ты говорил, что она с тобой учится, — у него засияли глаза.<br/>— Мисс Циглер? — Джесси улыбнулся. — Ангела? Ей ко второй, и мы вместе учились в школе. Сейчас она в хирургии, так что вы с ней не часто будете пересекаться, — наблюдая за тем, как перекосилось лицо Гендзи, Джесси прыснул. — Но мы часто тусим всей компанией, так что давайте свои телефоны… о… я придумал!<br/>Следующее сообщение в чате было снова фотография.</p><p>
  <i>«Ангела, проснись и пой. Смотри, кто здесь!»</i>
</p><p>Селфи, на котором были запечатлены разрывающиеся от смеха Джесси и Гендзи, и на заднем плане можно было увидеть уходящего Ханзо.</p><p>
  <i>«Гендзи?! Боже мой, вот так встреча! Дай ему мой номер!»</i>
</p><p>— Как первый день?<br/>Габриель Райс выглянул из кухни, услышав, как открылась входная дверь.<br/>— Веселее не придумаешь, — он бросил сумку на вешалку и аккуратно повесил рядом шляпу. — Ты прикинь, сюда вместе со своим братом приехал учится чувак, с которым я лежал в больнице. Ангела его всего осмотрела и сделала заметки о своем втором пациенте в жизни. Что готовишь, пап?<br/>— Мир тесен, как ни крути, — хмыкнул Габриель и помешал фарш на сковороде. — Тако. Решил сегодня что-нибудь простое.<br/>— Круто, — Джесси улыбнулся и положил голову ему на плечо. — Как в школе?<br/>— Не напоминай, — мужчина вздохнул и добавил соль. — С каждым годом дети становятся все наглее и наглее.<br/>— Либо ты менее терпеливым из-за старости, — Джесси тут же получил щелчок по носу и, улыбаясь, начал его потирать.<br/>— Положу тебе больше халапеньо за такую шутку, — Габриэль снисходительно улыбнулся. — Нарежь лучше овощи. Как там Ана? Все еще передвигается?<br/>Джес только покачал головой. Конечно, про Ану он спрашивал! За столько лет, живя под одной крышей, каждый раз, когда разговор заходил про Ану, Габи обязательно спрашивал про Джека.<br/>«Просто помиритесь уже».<br/>— Ее, Вильгельма и Джека не видел после церемонии, хотя она обещала дать мне задание сразу в новом году, но, видимо, позже, — Джесси взял нож в правую руку. — Как в прошлый раз?<br/>— Как в прошлый раз, — Габриэль мягко улыбался, наблюдая за сыном, крошащим овощи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Университет Лос-Анджелеса, казалось, никогда не пустовал, особенно сразу после занятий. Всюду были студенты, спешащие к своим научным руководителям или в лаборатории, может быть, на дополнительные занятия или в клубы по интересам. Мало кто уходил сразу после занятий, в частности Маккри, который никогда не отличался стремлением к знаниям, скорее, он любил вытаскивать своих друзей после пар. Но не сегодня. У него была запланирована встреча, а от Гендзи пришло сообщение с просьбой о помощи.<br/>— Что ты делаешь? — Маккри положил руку парню на плечо.<br/>— Ханзо не дают выйти, — тяжело вздохнул тот, стоя на носочках около входа в аудиторию. — И меня не пускают. До сих пор не верят, что мы братья. Со стороны этих девушек звучит довольно жестоко.<br/>— Я бы больше боялся их жестких каблуков, — хмыкнул ковбой и начал высматривать в толпе девушек старшего Шимаду.<br/>«Боже, ты так похож на девушку», — Маккри улыбнулся, наконец найдя его.<br/>Ханзо стоял близко к выходу, но с обеих сторон его обступили девушки, которые иногда пытались схватить его, но парень с невозмутимым видом сбрасывал чужие руки.<br/>— М-да, — Маккри поправил свою красную клетчатую рубашку и снова хмыкнул. — Ему мешает его воспитанность, да? — получив утвердительный кивок, он улыбнулся и ворвался в толпу девушек.<br/>— Леди, прошу, дайте мне пройти к Ханзо, — некоторые представительницы прекрасного пола были ростом почти с него, и он аккуратно брал их за талию и плечи, отвлекая на себя. — И забрать его, у нас встреча.<br/>— Маккри? — Ханзо попытался скинуть его руку со своих плеч, когда тот все-таки добрался до него. — Где Гендзи?<br/>— Простите, у нас встреча, — Джесси подмигнул Ханзо, но тот лишь попытался что-то возразить, но, услышав грустные нотки в гуле девушек, лишь отвел глаза. — И нас уже ждут.<br/>Через десять минут они сидели на одной из скамеек в студенческом городке рядом с главным корпусом университета. Ханзо и Джесси восстанавливали дыхание после того, как отбились от стаи девушек, которые не хотели их отпускать.<br/>— В Америке девушки гораздо наглее, — Ханзо собрал волосы хвост. — Спасибо, Маккри.<br/>— Обращайся, — он кивнул и, достав сигарету, покрутил ее в руках. — Лучше тебе держаться рядом с нами…<br/>— Спасибо, но нет, — японец тряхнул головой и вопросительно посмотрел на испустившего сокрушенный вздох брата. — Что не так?<br/>— Ты всегда такой черствый, — Гендзи начал крутить телефон в руках. — Мы не в Японии, брат, дай волю чувствам! Расслабься! Я прав, Джесс?<br/>— На счет того, что вы не в Японии, да, милый, — Джесси улыбнулся и посмотрел на Ханзо. — А вот что делать, твой брат должен решить сам. Но, думаю, никто не будет против, если ты будешь зависать с нами.<br/>— Спасибо, Маккри…<br/>— Зови меня Джесси, — ковбой, цокнув языком, положил сигарету обратно в пачку. — Я же не буду звать тебя Шимада-сан… вроде так у вас говорят?<br/>— Спасибо… Джесси, — Ханзо дежурно улыбнулся, но его речь отдавала холодом, и Джесси скосил на него глаза.<br/>«Улыбайся чаще, тебе идет, Ханзо», — под грудью у ковбоя сформировался комок, и на секунду он задержал дыхание, но в следующее мгновение его отпустило. На него накатили неприятные воспоминания, от которых он старался избавиться.<br/>Распрощавшись с братьями, ковбой быстрым шагом направился прочь из университетского дворика. Пунктом назначения было небольшое кафе в прованском стиле недалеко от университета, он был настолько рад встрече, что пробежал на красный свет светофора, лишь бы быстрее оказаться в нужном месте. На подходе он увидел ее, маленькую старушку, закутанную в цветастую шаль, которая сидела на террасе и попивала чай.<br/>Когда Джесси снял шляпу и сел напротив нее, она подняла на него карие глаза и мягко улыбнулась.<br/>— Добрый день, Джесси. Закажешь что-нибудь? Хотя я не уверена, что ты останешься надолго…<br/>— Не откажусь от кофе, — он сделал заказ официанту. — И Вы прекрасно знаете, что я буду столько, сколько Вам потребуется.<br/>— Очарователен как всегда, — она ухмыльнулась и тут же скривилась. — Тебе никогда не хотелось бросить курить? Уверена, многие бы девушки тут же кинулись тебе на шею…<br/>— У меня итак отбоя от них нет, миссис Амари, — Джесси затянулся и выдохнул дым. — Лучше перейдем к делу, Вы же не просто так меня позвали. Ведь так?<br/>— И нетерпеливый как всегда, — она рассмеялась и достала из сумки пачку документов. — Посмотри, хочу узнать твое мнение.<br/>— Опять какое-то интересное дело? — он стряхнул пепел и, перехватив губами сигарету, принял бумаги. — Не понимаю, почему нельзя было выслать его мне на почту…<br/>Но тут же округлил глаза и с недоверием посмотрел на пожилую женщину напротив.<br/>— Увидел заголовок? — Ана ухмыльнулась и, перехватив чашку, посмотрела на пораженного парня. — Читай дальше, до списка участников.<br/>«Джесси Маккри, Фария Амари, Ангела Циглер, Ханна Сон…»<br/>— Братья Шимада? — он вскинул бровь и недоверчиво посмотрел на даму. — Старший — понимаю, но младший?<br/>— Тебе он не нравится? — уголки ее губ дрогнули, и она прищурила глаза.<br/>— Мне интересно, как Вы выбрали его, — Джесси ухмыльнулся и затушил сигарету. — Вы с ним не общались…<br/>— Пока еще, — загадочно сказала она и сделала глоток чая. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне необязательно общаться с человеком, чтобы понять, что он из себя представляет.<br/>«Лена Окстон, Амелия Гийяр, Мэй Лин Чжоу…»<br/>— Джеймисон?! — воскликнул Джесси и принял кофе от официанта. — А он тут каким боком?!<br/>— Он прекрасный химик, Джесси, — спокойно пояснила миссис Амари и пожала плечами. — Мы даже закрыли глаза на…<br/>— Пару лабораторий — их было больше, чем одна, — Джесси сурово посмотрел на нее исподлобья. — Но кроме него никто не пострадал.<br/>Он еще прочитал пару листов и, отставив документы в сторону, сделал пару глотков кофе, задумчиво наблюдая за трафиком на дороге.<br/>— Если у тебя есть вопросы, то задавай, — Ана откинулась на кресло и подобрала шаль.<br/>— Здесь ничего не сказано про цель и нет списка преподавателей, — Джесси положил руку на стопку листов. — Также ни слова про принадлежность студентов к специальности, и все они, кхм… как будто их выбрали за их репутацию, которую они так или иначе получили. К тому же нет документа, разрешающего университету сделать это, — и, помедлив, добавил. — Джек знает?<br/>— Это еще черновик, — она пожала плечами. — Джек это и предложил, — она снова улыбнулась уголками губ, глядя в ошеломленное лицо Джесси. — Мы заручились поддержкой совета ветеранов, в министерстве образования наша заявка еще рассматривается, но ее одобрят.<br/>— Откуда Вы знаете, — но старшая Амари тяжело посмотрела на него — она не любила, когда Джесси сомневался в ее знаниях. — Отец… Габриэль знает об этом?<br/>Но этот вопрос остался без ответа.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Что могло быть лучше, чем заниматься в библиотеке в этот солнечный день? К сожалению, в Лос-Анжелесе было солнечно довольно часто, а учиться нужно было еще чаще. В самом углу библиотеки солнце заливало разбросанные по соединенным столам (библиотекари прекратили попытки приучить студентов так не делать) тетрадки, ноутбуки и кпк. Лена пыталась балансировать на стуле, зажав ручку между носом и своей губой, Гендзи периодически отвлекался на проходивших девушек, за что тут же получал в свою сторону ревнивый взгляд Ангелы. В принципе, обстановка между студентами была типичной для начала августа, когда надо собраться с силами и учиться.<br/>— Напомни, что я тут забыл? — Ханзо закрыл глаза и положил пальцы на переносицу.<br/>— Ну, брат, так же веселее, — Гендзи положил голову на учебник.<br/>— Мы тем же самым могли заниматься и дома, — Ханзо вздохнул и еще раз сохранил файл, открытый на ноутбуке.<br/>— Мы редко видимся, кто-то же предпочел жить отдельно, — Гендзи начал грызть карандаш.<br/>— Вы живете отдельно? — Лена резко прекратила балансировать на стуле, и ножки с хлопком опустились на пол, что порядком напугало будущего врача. — Разве вы не братья?<br/>— Братья, — Гендзи разлегся на столе и взял листок, на котором до этого писал отошедший Джесси. — Но меня хотят научить самостоятельности и бла-бла-бла, — Гендзи начал кривляться перед братом, свободной рукой имитируя рот.<br/>— Если бы мы жили вместе, ты бы целыми днями играл в видеоигры и спал, а кому-то пришлось бы работать, чтобы оплатить аренду, — Ханзо поправил свой хвост, смерив своего брата тяжелым взглядом.<br/>— Ой, да ладно, — Гендзи попытался расшифровать почерк Маккри, перевернув листок вверх ногами. — Выиграй пару соревнований, и все.<br/>— До соревнований еще надо дожить, — Ханзо вскинул бровь — по его мнению окружающие не должны были знать эту информацию, а раз Гендзи напомнил, значит, у него были причины. — У тебя, видимо, кончаются деньги…<br/>— Соревнования? — Ангела отвлеклась от компьютера. — Какие соревнования?<br/>— Я… неплохо стреляю из лука, — Ханзо отвел глаза, почувствовав заинтересованность остального коллектива.<br/>— Неплохо? — Гендзи встрепенулся. — В японской школе ты был одним из немногих, кто мог стрелять из ростового лука! Неплохо он стреляет из лука, ты опять принижаешь себя.<br/>Ханзо что-то буркнул на японском на Гендзи, и между ними завязалась перепалка уже на их родном языке.<br/>— Они опять спорят? — в их угол наконец пришел Маккри и сел на свое место, поставив на стол бутылки с водой и газировкой. — Они могут хоть минуту общаться между собой нормально?<br/>— Гендзи, ты тоже стреляешь из лука? — Ангела улыбнулась и взяла бутылку с водой. — Я уже не могу заниматься…<br/>— Нет, я ходил на кендо в школе, — Гендзи помахал рукой перед своим лицом. — Вскоре бросил.<br/>— Как и все другое, — буркнул Ханзо и вернулся к выполнению задания на завтра.<br/>Джесси прыснул, за что получил яростный взгляд старшего Шимады.<br/>— Стреляешь, говоришь, — Джесси сложил руки перед собой, возвращаться к учебе ему тоже совершенно не хотелось. — Мы с Фаррой периодически выезжаем на стрельбище, там вроде и луки с арбалетами были, хочешь с нами? Научишь из них стрелять.<br/>— Посмотрим, — холодно отрезал Ханзо, уткнувшись в монитор.<br/>Все снова погрузились в свои задания, но через некоторое время на телефон Ханзо пришло оповещение, и он тут же перевел его на вибрацию.<br/>«Знаешь, ты был бы отличным парнем, если бы вел себя более открыто ;) Даже милым парнем».<br/>«Джесси, следи за словами, с Гендзи ты можешь так говорить».<br/>«Вот об этом я и говорю :) Дорогой, не прожги во мне дырку своим взглядом».<br/>— Кто какие закуски будет? — Гендзи встал из-за стола. — Я уже не могу думать без какой-нибудь подзарядки. Девушки?<br/>— Я с тобой, — Лена тоже поднялась. — Не могу долго сидеть на одном месте.<br/>— Я, пожалуй, тоже пройдусь, — Ангела слегка расправила плечи. — Мальчики?<br/>— Мне какой-нибудь шоколадный батончик, — Джесси зевнул и продолжил просматривать свои записи.<br/>Ханзо только покачал головой, но, когда все ушли, почувствовал на себе взгляд Маккри.<br/>— Эй, Ханзо, — протягивая гласные, ковбой привлек на себя внимание.<br/>— Да, Мак… Джесси? — Ханзо запнулся, ему сложно давался этикет американцев, точнее его отсутствие.<br/>— Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? — Джесси улыбнулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза японцу.<br/>— Куда например? Стрельбище? — Ханзо вскинул бровь, пожалуй, чего-то подобного он и ожидал от парня, который не мог сидеть спокойно на одном месте.<br/>— Ну, можно начать с чего-то более простого, — Джесси откинулся назад и сложил руки на груди. — Например, клуб. В некоторых подают неплохие коктейли.<br/>— Я предпочитаю чистый алкоголь, — Ханзо смерил собеседника тяжелым взглядом.<br/>— Как хорошо, что я тоже, — Джесси оскалился, с легкостью выдержав взгляд и радуясь тому, что смог вытащить хоть что-то из этого нелюдимого японца. — Устроим соревнование?<br/>— Кто кого перепьет? — Ханзо, вздохнув, закрыл ноутбук. — Ты уверен, что хорошо вот так делать вызов тому, кого знаешь меньше двух недель?<br/>— Мне кажется, что этого достаточно, — Джесси облокотился о стол. — Так что скажешь?<br/>— Отказываюсь, — резко сказал Ханзо и опустил глаза на телефон.<br/>Он все еще чувствовал хитрый взгляд Джесси. Ему надоело это внимание к переведенным студентам, но с Джесси приходилось мириться благодаря своему брату, который не понимал или не воспринимал намеков.<br/>— Держи, Джес! — вернувшись вместе с девушками, Гендзи бросил батончик ковбою, абсолютно не чувствуя атмосферу между мужчинами. — Нам я тоже купил.<br/>Ханзо лишь кивнул и продолжил копаться в телефоне, надеясь что этот странный знакомый его брата в скором времени от него отстанет. Терпения у него было явно больше…<br/>— Эй, Гендзи, ты пойдешь в клуб в конце этой недели? — Джесси сузил глаза и посмотрел на Ханзо, которого будто током прошибло.<br/>«Ах ты, грязный американец!»<br/>— А что там будет? — Гендзи уже уминал батончик.<br/>— Точно! — Ангела хлопнула в ладоши. — В «Малахите» будет вечеринка в честь начала учебного года! Гендзи, пойдем!<br/>— Если ты меня приглашаешь. — Гендзи подмигнул блондинке, а та только хихикнула в ответ и игриво посмотрела на Лену.<br/>— Боже, — девушка сделала круг глазами. — Флиртуете как малые дети.<br/>— Ханзо, ты пойдешь? — Гендзи облокотился спиной о плечо брата.<br/>— Напомни, что я там забыл? — Ханзо скосил глаза на двор, лишь бы не видеть этих взглядов.<br/>— Будешь пить за мой счет, угрюмо сидеть на диване, — начал перечислять брат, загибая пальцы с силой давя спиной на брата. — А потом потащишь меня пьяного домой. Да все как обычно. Пойдем!<br/>Ханзо вздохнул, похоже надо было просто плыть по течению и не думать.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джес!<br/>— Привет! — Маккри затянулся. — Сейчас девушки подойдут, и пойдем внутрь.<br/>Джесси курил в небольшом переулке рядом с клубом. Свет вывески не доставал до того места, где он, прислонившись к стене рядом с урной, предавался никотиновой зависимости. Его было сложно различить в темноте, младший Шимада даже не заметил огонек от сигары, но Ханзо был достаточно внимательным. Или хотел промочить горло куда больше, чем его брат.<br/>— А где они? — Гендзи достал телефон, в свете экрана его шрамы, вырываемые из темноты, выглядели даже естественно для такого вечера рядом с одним из шумных клубов города. — Кстати, а кто выступает? Я не надеюсь, что я знаю имена групп, но хотя бы жанр.<br/>— Не знаю всех, но одна из них моя любимейшая группа, — Джесси ухмыльнулся и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на Ханзо.<br/>— Дай угадаю, — протянул он и сложил руки на груди. — Кантри?<br/>— Почти, кантри рок, — Джесси потушил сигарету о мусорку и выбросил ее. — Ты уже читаешь меня как открытую книгу или судишь только по обложке, дорогуша?<br/>Гендзи прыснул в кулак, глядя на брата, но тот лишь закатил глаза и, буркнув что-то на японском, зарылся глубже в толстовку. Американец бросил беспричастный взгляд на вход, где уже начинала собираться толпа. К ним подошли девушки.<br/>— Мальчики! — Лена замаха рукой, увидев парней.<br/>Эмили, очаровательная рыжая девушка, чей курносый носик и щеки были покрыты веснушками, представилась как девушка Лены после того, как Гендзи попытался неловко к ней подкатить, от чего Фарра с силой потрепала его по волосам, а Ангела засмеялась в кулак. Компания вошла в клуб в хорошем настроении. Джесси шел последним, увязавшись следом за Ханзо.<br/>— Чего ты добиваешься? — Ханзо понял, что в этом узком коридоре не избежать запаха сигарет, но старался держаться отстраненно, он уже чувствовал, что обаяние этого ковбоя за пределами университета производило на него гораздо больший эффект.<br/>— Пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ты расслабился, — Маккри поправил свою шляпу и мягко улыбнулся Ханзо, который все-таки удивленно посмотрел на него. — Две недели — большой срок, а ты так ни с кем кроме Гендзи и не общаешься, даже в чате редко отвечаешь на его вопросы.<br/>— Ты думаешь, я не могу расслабится в новой обстановке? — он вскинул бровь и смерил ковбоя взглядом. Они вошли в главный зал.<br/>— Я думаю, ты не можешь доверить свою спину кому попало, — мягкий бас Джесси потонул в музыке, несмотря на то, что он сказал это над самым ухом Ханзо.<br/>Они проследовали к зарезервированному столику через толпу народа, поднимаясь на подиум, где уже расположились такие же шумные компании. Ангела довольно быстро повисла на шее у Гендзи, Фарра препиралась с Джесси, а Лена и Эмили выбирали себе напитки. Ханзо же не знал куда себя деть — с одной стороны сидел ковбой, а с другой — брат, который флиртовал с девушкой. Обоих он сейчас не хотел видеть.<br/>«Пожалуй, начну сразу с водки, иначе мне эту ночь не пережить», — он поднял глаза к потолку, на котором в такт музыке отражался свет от прожекторов. После заказа он почувствовал, как кто-то несильно похлопал его по руке. Фария, перегнувшись через Джесси, который был не особо этим доволен, привлекала его внимание.<br/>— Ханзо, ты стреляешь из ростового лука? — девушка удивленно посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, стараясь перекричать музыку. — Для этого нужна большая сила, по тебе этого не скажешь!<br/>— Стрелял, — Ханзо нагнулся над столом и пожал плечами. — Я уже несколько лет не практиковался, а так иногда стреляю из обычного лука по мишеням!<br/>— Хочешь с нами на стрельбище? Не уверена, что там есть луки, — Фарра сложила руки лодочкой. — А то мне надоела компания этого парня, который на каждый свой выстрел в яблочко цитирует старые вестерны.<br/>— Кто виноват, что я так часто попадаю, — Джесси, усмехнувшись, принял поднос с напитками. — Ханзо, может, ты еще из чего-нибудь стреляешь?<br/>— Да так, по мелочи, — он принял свой шот с водкой и поставил его перед собой. — Пистолеты, снайперки.<br/>— Опять никакой конкретики, — Джесси покачал головой. — Модели, марки?<br/>— Типичный американец, — буркнул Ханзо, но тут же почувствовал, как брат заглянул из-за его плеча.<br/>— Брат, ты решил быстро напиться? — Гендзи вскинул бровь и осторожно посмотрел на японца.<br/>— Может быть, — он снова пожал плечами и улыбнулся, но все еще чувствовал на себе взгляд Маккри.<br/>Спустя пару часов и несколько шотов с водкой, когда компания за столом менялась так же часто, как Лена и Эмили меняли свои любимые коктейли, Ханзо наконец почувствовал, что в голове начало туманиться, но все же недостаточно, чтобы его язык развязался.<br/>— Ханзо, — знакомый бас вывел его из транса. — Ты уже пьян? Все хорошо?<br/>— Да, — он поднял голову на Маккри. — Все — да.<br/>Тот только улыбнулся, но уже не пытался завести разговор. Хотя Ханзо даже нравился такой расклад, возможно, с Джесси он мог бы расслабится. Хотя бы немного…<br/>«О чем ты думаешь?! Черт тебя дери, Гендзи, зачем я вообще сюда пришел… «.<br/>— О, моя любимая! — радостно воскликнул ковбой и посмотрел на сцену. — Ханзо, пойдешь танцевать?<br/><i><br/></i></p><div class="center">
  <p>Hey giddy up, good times!<br/>Cause I'm jiggin' my dancing line<br/>I like it extreme and I need adrenaline</p>
</div>Достаточно легко было найти ритм этой песни, гораздо сложнее было понять, почему Ханзо поднялся вслед за Маккри.<p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Well, folks say I'm nuts<br/>But I keep on, sh — sh — shaking my butt<br/>Across town, I'm dancing in the sundown</p>
</div>Зачем он его пригласил? Почему он пошел с ним? Ему следовало держать язык за зубами… Почему он был так холоден со всеми?<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i><br/>Well my boot — heel's hot, my appeal is strong<br/>I'm dancing to my favorite song, hey</i>
  </p>
</div>Люди вокруг будто бы специально прижимали их друг другу, или же это было любимая песня многих…<br/><i></i><div class="center">
  <p><br/>I keep on dancing, oh yeah<br/>Passing people stop and stare<br/>I keep on dancing, oh yeah<br/>I'm advancing, I'm dancing</p>
</div>Алкоголь и адреналин сделали свое дело. Джесси и Ханзо прижимались друг другу и двигались в такт, чувствуя дыхание друг друга. И с темпом музыки нарастало неудобство между ними. Они не отрывали друг от друга взглядов, у обоих были миллионы чувств по поводу этой ситуации, но в конце песни, с трудом дыша, они целовались под овации группе, это была их последняя песня на сегодня.<br/>— Слишком много людей, — прошептал Маккри, отрываясь от Ханзо, который только приоткрыл глаза и выжидающе посмотрел на него. — Пойдем.<br/>Он взял парня за руку и повел через толпу людей, почти на входе в зону VIP-кабинок между подъемом на подиум и сценой был небольшой закуток, который из-за темноты клуба совсем скрылся из виду. Ханзо даже не пытался отбиваться, наоборот запустил руки под рубашку Джесси и сам начал поцелуи с привкусом виски и водки. Ковбой поставил ногу между ног японца, заставляя его выгнутся и вздрогнуть, и, расстегнув толстовку, залез руками под футболку.<br/>— Джесси, вот ты где! — голос Лены заставил их вздрогнуть и почти что трезвыми взглядами посмотреть друг на друга. — Уже девушку нашел себе? Простите, леди, но у нас тут дружеская встреча, так что я его забираю!<br/>— Лена! — Джесс разогнулся и, отвернувшись от Ханзо, чуть ли не рыча произнес. — Я тут делом занят!<br/>— Ага, даже знаем, каким, — хмыкнула она и потянула его за руку. — Пойдем уже, я не дам еще одной девушке пасть под твои чары. Плюс ты пьян…<br/>— В стельку, конечно, но…<br/>Джесси с удивлением почувствовал несильный толчок в грудь, заставивший его двигаться в направлении Лены, которая щебетала о том, как все его ждали, а в момент, когда Ханзо окончательно пропал в тени, он только облизнул свои тонкие губы.<br/>— Ханзо, тебе еще что-нибудь заказать? — Лена обратилась к нему, когда он привел себя в порядок.<br/>— Да, — он сел рядом со своим братом и тут же поймал довольный взгляд Маккри, но все же в нем осталась толика замутненности от алкоголя.<br/>— Ханзо! — Гендзи был абсолютно и бесповоротно пьян.<br/>Он отлип от Ангелы, которая оставалась на ногах только благодаря Фарии. Румяная от алкоголя она начала бурчать что-то о том, чтобы японец не уходил, но подруга крепко обняла ее. Будущему врачу только хватило сил слегка потерся о ее плечо щекой.<br/>— Ты все же немного раскрепостился! Правда, круто?! Тебе надо чаще это делать, тебе понравится! — заплетающимся языком сказал Шимада-младший, обнимая своего брата и показывая язык Фарии.<br/>— Да, — он рассмеялся, чем привлек внимание остальной группы. — Наверное ты прав, братец.<br/>Очнулся Ханзо уже в кровати от того, что его мелкий братец общался с фаянсовым другом тет-а-тет. С трудом поднявшись, он пошел на кухню своей маленькой квартиры-студии и, достав стакан, наполнил ее холодной водой из-под крана.<br/>— Тебе приготовить что-нибудь? — Ханзо встал в проеме со стаканом воды.<br/>— Угу, — обливаясь потом, промычал Гензди. — Кто тебя так? — братец указал на губу.<br/>— М? — старший Шимада заглянул в зеркало, на губе и под губой были тонкие следы зубов. — Хмм… Вроде я с кем-то целовался…<br/>«Боже, я целовался с Маккри… Мне радоваться или печалится от того, что я так надрался вчера?»<br/>— А ты, я смотрю, времени не теряешь! — Гендзи хрипло рассмеялся и положил голову на унитаз. — Как тебе вкус сво…<br/>— В отличии от тебя я умею пить, — Ханзо улыбнулся, наблюдая за блюющим братом и попивая холодную воду. — Так что, видимо, распробую его гораздо быстрее.<br/>— Что ты такое написал, — Ханзо отвлекся от готовки и повернулся к брату, лежащему на кровати. — Что они в такую рань и после такой ночи так резво отвечают?<br/>— Да так, — загадочно улыбнулся Гендзи и пожал плечами.<br/>Он прислал фотку Ханзо в одних джинсах с распущенными волосами, который тянулся к тарелкам в шкафу. В этой фотке было прекрасным все: накачанное тело мужчины, черные волосы до середины ребер и татуировка дракона, которую он прятал под одеждой.<br/><i>«Вчера мы увидели, как он смеялся, сегодня увидели домашнего Ханзо. Думаю, хорошо, что вы приехали, ребята!»</i> — Лена как обычно отвечала быстрее всех.<br/><i>«Божечки, я видела, что у него на запястье тату, но, думала, там какой-нибудь браслет, а тут целый рукав!»</i>, — Фарра прислала много смайликов с сердечками.<br/><i>«Что вы такого вчера натворили, что Ханзо так выглядит? В этом виноват Маккри, да?»</i> — Мэй с ними не пошла из-за своей научной работы.<br/><i>«Вряд ли, я вчера вел себя как обычно…»</i>.<br/><i>«О, наш ковбой проснулся ровно в полдень!»</i> — Лена засорила чат кучей смайликов.<br/><i>«Именно, Джес, ты вел себя как обычно :) Боже, мне нужен кто-нибудь такой же, как Ханзо, готовящий еду с утра, но каждый день. Хотя бы ты, Гендзи, будешь рад сегодня»</i>, — Ангела как обычно написала простыню текста.<br/><i>«Мне тоже хочется такого, Ангел, но, боюсь, после завтрака он меня выгонит Т_Т»</i> — подвел итог младший Шимада.<br/>— Ты чего раскраснелся? — Габриэль мгновенно отлип от косяка и сменил выражение лица. — Все хорошо?<br/>— Да, — хрипло ответил Джесси и зарылся с головой в одеяло, закрыв фотографию Ханзо. — Просто похмелье…<br/>А еще воспоминания о любимой песне и закутке темного клуба вставали перед глазами.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мэй тяжело вздохнула. Учебный год только начался, а научный руководитель завалил ее заданиями по самое не хочу. Нет, ей нравились исследования Антарктического льда, экспедиции, из которых она приехала только в середине лета.<br/>«Только я почти не вижусь с друзьями».<br/>Она пролистала чат, куда Лена отправила фотки с недавней вечеринки.<br/>«Если так и дальше продолжится, я буду совсем как Ангела».<br/>Но даже будущий врач находила время для того, чтобы расслабиться, хотя и не совсем в пользу своего организма. Насколько Мэй знала, она давно сбила свой режим и сидела на снотворном. Вот и Мэй уже начала просыпаться гораздо раньше будильника…<br/>«Да уж, но можно себя чем-нибудь и побаловать! Мои исследования продвигаются!»<br/>А что могло быть лучше, чем насладиться любимым напитком, пока расчеты заняли оба компьютера (личный Мэй и выданный университетом) в лаборатории?<br/>Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и Мэй вошла в магазинчик с бабл-чаем. Точнее, это был магазинчик со сладостями, а бабл-чай принес ему популярность. Девушка восторженно охнула, как и каждый раз, когда заходила сюда. Яркие цвета оформления магазинчика поднимали настроение, в отличие от стерильных стен лаборатории в подвале университета. Тепло, разгоняемое трудящимся кондиционером, который никогда не справлялся с потоком холода из постоянно открываемой двери, не раздражало. Дерево барной стойки мягко царапнуло локти девушки, когда она сложила руки на нее.<br/>— Здравствуйте! — она улыбнулась кассиру, который поднял на нее глаза и отвлекся от разбора хлама под стойкой.- Есть что-нибудь новенькое?<br/>— Здравствуйте, мисс Чжоу! — кассир улыбнулся и поднялся, отряхивая руки от пыли. — Давненько вы у нас не были! У нас появились новые топпинги, которые отлично подойдут к жасминовому чаю. Уверен, вам понравится.<br/>— Не хочу, — Мэй покачала головой и приставила палец к губам. — Хочу сладкое, чтобы аж зубы сводило.<br/>— Тогда рекомендую…<br/>— Сгущенное молоко и сок по вкусу.<br/>Мэй обернулась на голос за ее спиной. Необычайно высокий сутулый и настолько же худой молодой человек в таком же белом халате, какой был на Мэй, уткнувшись в свой блокнот, грыз карандаш. Его блондинистые волосы находились в сущем беспорядке, несмотря на все его попытки уложить их гелем с утра.<br/>— Джеймисон, не знала, что ты тоже ходишь сюда, — Мэй хохотнула.<br/>— А? — парень поднял голову и удивленно захлопал глазами. — При… Привет, Мэй, — заикающимся голосом поздоровался он и вжал голову в плечи. — Д-д-да, хожу…<br/>— Вы оба одни из самых частых клиентов, — добавил кассир. — Вы работаете вместе?<br/>— В соседних лабораториях, — Мэй кивнула, осматривая химика с ног до головы.- Думала, ты никогда из нее не выходишь.<br/>— О, мистер Фокс создал для нас несколько необычных вкусов, которые понравились нашему директору, — кассир махнул рукой и рассмеялся. — Но они не нашли популярности у покупателей.<br/>— Я хочу попробовать один из них! — Мэй хлопнула в ладоши и довольно рассмеялась.- Давно не попробовала чего-нибудь необычного.<br/>— Н-н-не надо, — пискнул Джеймисон и опасливо посмотрел на кассира, который уже что-то вбивал в кассу.<br/>Парень обреченно выдохнул и записал что-то в блокнот. Не так он планировал свою короткую передышку…<br/>— Как твои исследования? — Мэй почти перегнулась через барную стойку, но кассир надежно прятал от нее ингредиенты, оставляя ее в неведении.<br/>— Хорошо, почти закончили, — практически без заиканий ответил парень, погруженный в свой блокнот. — Если научник не придумает еще что-нибудь. У… У тебя как?<br/>— Почти закончили анализ последних нескольких месяцев, — девушка насупилась и вздохнула. — Давай вместе пойдем обратно.<br/>Джеймисон еще глубже вжал голову в свои костлявые плечи. А Мэй было просто необходимо поговорить с живым человеком, который пусть и будет молчать всю дорогу, но все же иногда поддакивать полным бабл-чая ртом.<br/>— Я как-то прослушала, — Мэй остановилась на перекрестке и посмотрела на стаканчик Джеймисона. — У тебя с чем?<br/>— Зеленый чай и гуава, — хмыкнул он. — Знаю, знаю. Классика, но что поделать, мне нравится, — вдруг он опустил взгляд на свои ботинки и снова начал заикаться.- К-к-как т-тебе? — он кивнул на стаканчик.<br/>— Необычно, но еще не поняла, — Мэй задумчиво посмотрела на свой напиток. — Кофе с солью и лимоном… Это странно, но вроде мне нравится.<br/>— Там соль только внутри тапиоки, — Джеймисон смущенно улыбнулся. — Помучился я туда ее засовывать…<br/>Мэй рассмеялась и поправила очки. Она заметила, каким сложным была эта версия напитка, но виду не подала.<br/>— А ты чего одна? Неужели у вас тоже пошли сокращения?<br/>Они продолжили идти по направлению к университету, в отличие от многих студентов, которые шли от него. Девушка помахала знакомым и отпила немного бабл-чая.<br/>— Кто-то в отпуске, кто-то на парах, у нас только один человек уволился этим летом, и то по собственному, — как можно более нейтрально сказала Мэй, но толика агрессии все же проскочила в ее голосе. — Ваших много ушло?<br/>— Некоторые тоже по собственному, но в целом осталось в два раза меньше, чем на конец года, — Джеймисон пожал плечами. — Ну, тут есть и свои плюсы! К оборудованию теперь будет меньше очередей. Но и обязанностей прибавилось, — химик скривился, сунув трубочку в рот.<br/>— И не говори, но сейчас только начало года, думаю, через пару месяцев мы взвоем на обучении новичков, — тихо хохотнула Мэй.<br/>Свернув с главной дороги университета к кампусам для лабароторий, где обычные студенты появлялись крайне редко и то по случайности, через несколько минут пара вошла в стерильно белый коридор лабораторий. Забылись раскинутые зеленые кроны деревьев аллей парка и цветастый интерьер магазинчика, а стаканчики в руках студентов смотрелись инородно.<br/>— М-Мэй, — Джеймисон открыл дверь в свою лабораторию, которая находилась как раз напротив лаборатории Мэй.<br/>— М?<br/>Девушка уже настроилась на работу с данными, которые все это время обрабатывались в лаборатории. Обращение вывело ее из транса, и она подняла на парня глаза.<br/>— Если я соберусь еще раз за чаем, — он неловко потер свою шею. — Тебе сказать?<br/>— Да, — девушка спокойно улыбнулась и помахала рукой скрывшемуся за дверью Джеймисону.<br/>«Приятный в общении молодой человек, не смотря на то, что спалил уже две лаборатории. Может, Джесс не прав насчет него?»<br/>Дверь лаборатории хлопнула, отрезав ее от любых звуков, доносящихся со двора университета.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Университет кипел жизнью даже после окончания пар. Практически все столики в парке были заняты, повсюду разносился смех студентов, которых наконец-то отпустила учеба. После визита к научруку Ханзо тоже решил присоединиться к друзьям своего брата.<br/>— Гендзи, видимо, еще не здесь? — Ханзо достал наушники из ушей. — Эм… А кто кому поддается?<br/>— Твою мать, Ханзо, — прошипел Маккри, напрягая руку. — Не сейчас!<br/>Японец сложил руки на груди и продолжил наблюдать за тем, как он и Фарра занимались армрестлингом. Оба потели в три ручья на солнышке и не собирались сдаваться.<br/>— Мне прям доставляет удовольствие, — Ханзо ухмыльнулся и положил пальцы на подбородок. — Что девушка тебя нагибает. Не в обиду сказано, Фарра.<br/>— Да что там, — прокряхтела она и напрягла сильнее руку. — Мне вот интересно, насколько ты сильнее нас. Ничья?<br/>Джесси напряженно кивнул и одновременно с девушкой разжал кулак, а потом устало выдохнул и стер пот со лба рукавом рубашки. Приятная усталость тут же разлилась по всему телу, а он бросил шкодливый взгляд на Фарию. Та тут же хохотнула и показала язык, на что ковбой фыркнул.<br/>— Думаю, ненамного, — Ханзо кинул сумку на скамейку и сел рядом с девушкой, пока они отдыхали и пили воду. — Говорю же, давно не занимался.<br/>— Давай тогда проведем бой, — Джесси выкинул окурок в урну. — Фарра?<br/>— Без меня, — она переводила дух, приложив холодную бутылку ко лбу.<br/>— Тогда один на один, — ковбой хрустнул пальцами и выжидательно посмотрел на японца. — Ты левша?<br/>— Правша, — Ханзо скинул толстовку, теперь, когда ему не надо было скрывать свою тату, можно было немного повеселиться. — А ты?<br/>— Тоже, — замялся оппонент и отвел глаза. — Давай на левую, у меня, как видишь, с правой рукой Фарры был неравный бой, — он подмигнул ей.<br/>— Джесс! — девушка хлопнула руками по столу. — Тебе нельзя…<br/>— Он тоже правша, — Джесси улыбнулся и развел руками. — Плюс, небольшая тренировка не повредит.<br/>— А что с твоей левой рукой? — Ханзо посмотрел на Фарру, но та лишь отвернулась, и это ему не понравилось.<br/> — Коротко — ломал, — Джесси поправил рукава своей рубашки и положил руку на стол. — Из-за этого я амбидекстр.<br/>— Джесс, — прошипела Фарра. — Если Ангела узнает…<br/>— Готов? — перебил ее Джесси и, широко улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Ханзо.<br/>Тот осторожно кивнул и крепко схватил руку ковбоя. Быстрый взгляд друг на друга, и они начали склонять руку оппонента к столу. Оба мужчины тут же поняли, что были примерно равны по силе, Ханзо даже удивился, да и Маккри, видимо, тоже, что только раззадорило последнего. И он ухмыльнулся то ли тому, что получит предлог поиздеваться над Ханзо в случае проигрыша, то ли тому, что его рука еще была на что-то способна. Фарра прекрасно видела разыгравшегося друга и встала из-за стола, чувствуя надвигающуюся беду.<br/>— Джесси, не напрягай руку, остановитесь уже, — она бессильно протянула руки к Джесси, не зная, что делать.<br/>— Действительно, — прорычал Маккри, и японец заметил, что по его вискам потек пот. — Давно не занимался, руки словно у девушки.<br/>— Ты и в первый раз принял меня за девушку, — Ханзо оскалился и собрал силы для последнего рывка. — Да и многие в этой стране. Может, мне выбрить виски?<br/>— Может, тебе для начала раздеться? — Джесси фыркнул и закусил губу. — Девушкам в чате понравилось.<br/>Ханзо заметил, как напряглись руки Маккри, как вспухла вена на его виске, да и сам он покрылся красными пятнами. Все его состояние говорило о слишком сильной нагрузке организма.<br/>— Джесси, я оста…<br/>Он не успел договорить, как Джесси закричал от боли и, выдернув руку из захвата, согнулся пополам, пряча ее.<br/>— Джес?!<br/>— Ангела! Рука! — Фарра услышала голос подруги и развернулась к ней. — Я не смогла его отговорить!<br/>Ханзо перепрыгнул через стол и склонился над ковбоем, тот держал напряженную руку, мышцы которой свело в судороге. Маккри поднял голову и криво усмехнулся, увидев встревоженный взгляд партнера, но тут же подбежала Ангела и взяла его руку, слегка отталкивая японца.<br/>— Гребанный Маккри! — шипела девушка и прощупывала руку. — Сколько тебе говорить, даже если ты будешь ее тренировать, не факт, что она восстановится! И я не смогу рядом быть! Фарра, дай что-нибудь холодное!<br/>— Что случилось? — Гендзи подбежал к брату.<br/>— Я так и не понял, — Ханзо потер шею и растерянно посмотрел на него. — Он сказал, что ломал руку… и держался до последнего…<br/>Фарра гладила по плечам своего нерадивого друга, и Ангела легкой улыбкой поблагодарила ее за бутылку с ледяной водой.<br/>— Случилось то, что это Джесси, — хирург вытерла пот с лица Маккри поданным полотенцем. — Он не просто сломал руку… я собирала ее по кусочкам, более того, кости от локтя до кисти почти наполовину состоят из протеза. Ханзо, в этом нет твоей вины.<br/>— Ангела, — прохрипел Джесси, все еще согнувшись пополам от боли. — Но ведь столько лет прошло… Даже Гендзи…<br/>— У Гендзи были другие травмы, — она убрала прядь его волос за ухо. — Джесс, просто… продолжай тренироваться и не перенапрягай руку. Куда он, Гендзи? — Ангела подняла голову и поймала встревоженный взгляд младшего Шимады.<br/>Гендзи не ответил, только побежал за братом, схватив забытую им толстовку. Легко было найти человека, который никого не хотел видеть. В дальнем конце парка, за столом, спрятанным между деревьями, до которых все никак не мог дойти садовник и подравнять, Ханзо сидел на скамейке, положив голову на сложенные руки.<br/>— Ханзо, — Гендзи сел рядом и посмотрел на колыхавшиеся на ветру листья. — Ты слышал Ангелу — ты не виноват…<br/>— Я знаю, — прорычал он, не поднимая голову. — Но я мог остановиться раньше! Я чувствовал, что что-то не так! Я мог раньше…<br/>Младший Шимада вздохнул и накинул на брата толстовку. Может быть, еще и было лето, но шанс простудиться все же оставался.<br/>— Ты похоже привык к этой обстановке, пришел к ним один. Начал разговор сам. Неужели алкоголь сделал свое дело? — Он положил руку на плечо брата и улыбнулся. — Ты в последний раз так реагировал только когда…<br/>— Я знаю, — отрезал старший и поднял голову. — Прости.<br/>— Мы были молодыми, — он рассмеялся, чувствуя, как Ханзо постепенно приходил в себя. — Неужели ты будешь так переживать за любого члена этой компании? — решил пошутить Гендзи.<br/>— Нет, наверное, — Ханзо поднял голову и, увидев улыбающегося брата, неловко отвел взгляд. — Может быть. Сильнее всего — за Джесси.<br/>— Хм? — Гендзи удивленно поднял бровь, ему показалось, что он ослышался. — Почему?<br/>— Наверное, потому что он мне нравится? — Ханзо отвернулся.<br/>Пожалуй, это было впервые, когда они говорили на такие темы.<br/>— Как человек или, — Гендзи запнулся, не зная, как объяснить. — Парень?<br/>— Одно из другого вытекает, — Ханзо поправил свой хвост и посмотрел на брата. — Возможно, мне просто нравится его свобода, и меня это привлекает.<br/>— Поэтому ты так разошелся в клубе? — Гендзи оскалился и приблизился к Ханзо. — Ты тоже свободен.<br/>— Пока, — Ханзо кивнул и обнял брата за плечи, зарываясь носом в его шею. — Мы оба пока свободны.<br/>— Маккри знает? — Гендзи получил отрицательный ответ. — Собираешься признаться?<br/>— В чем? — Ханзо грустно улыбнулся. — Думаю, пока мне не надо с ним общаться. Ты же знаешь, как долго я буду отходить.<br/>— В чем-нибудь, — Гендзи продолжал улыбаться — его брат так изменился за последний месяц. — Думаю, вы будете хорошей парой.<br/>— Друзей? — Ханзо рассмеялся и сжал брата в своих объятиях.<br/>— Не только, глупый братец, — он положил голову ему на плечо и все еще слышал, как бешено стучало сердце Ханзо.<br/>Когда Гендзи вернулся к девушкам, Джесси уже увез Габриэль, ничего не сказав про состояние сына, но все же поблагодарив их за звонок. Ханзо уехал на такси с другой стороны парка, сказав, что будет сегодня дома.<br/>— Как Джесси? — Гендзи сел на скамейку рядом с Ангелой.<br/>— Плохо, — она грустно вздохнула. — Дома его ждет взбучка. Где Ханзо?<br/>— Тоже уехал, в ближайшие пару дней на парах будет убивать всех своим настроением. За что? — японец удивился и открыл банку с газировкой. — Неужели травма действительно такая серьезная?<br/>— Серьезная, — Ангела закрыла свой ноутбук и кивнула. — Ты же сам лежал рядом.<br/>— Да…<br/>Он вздохнул, для него Маккри всегда был сильным ковбоем, а тут нашлась ахиллесова пята. Память начала услужливо прокручивать воспоминания из больницы, но японец их прогнал.<br/>— А что с Ханзо? — Фарра отвлеклась от своего телефона. — Ему как будто стало еще хуже, чем Маккри…<br/>— Скорее всего, — Гендзи вздохнул и отпил газировки. — Просто кое-что случилось в нашей семье и… кхм, в общем, он теперь не любит с кем-либо вступать в физический контакт. А у Джеса что?<br/>— Что-то похожее, — Фарра переглянулась с Ангелой. — Джесси приемный, и лет так с пятнадцати ему круто снесло башку, правда… потом ему сломали руку.<br/>— Как это произошло?<br/>Гендзи заинтересованно взглянул на девушек, но они отвели глаза не в силах рассказать, и над столом повисла тягучая тишина.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Джек встал из-за своего стола и посмотрел на вид из ростовых окон. Стоял приятный осенний день в университете. Студенты после пар расслаблялись на солнышке, возможно, кое-кто из них догадывался, что после встреч с научными руководителями или дополнительных пар у преподавателей останется только монотонная работа с документами или организационные встречи. Но большинство студентов не думали о преподавателях, что создавало еще больше неприятностей для них в будущем.<br/>Но Джек не мог их винить, сам был таким же. Возможно, должность декана университета обязывала тому, чтобы они достигли своих целей, не думая о лишнем. Коротко вздохнув, мужчина отвернулся от окна и спокойно осмотрел тех, кто собрался в его кабинете.<br/>Торбьорн Линдхольм, руководитель кафедры робототехники. Раньше разрабатывал роботов для армии, потом вел детский кружок в одной из школ, теперь являлся руководителем несколько исследовательских групп и почетным преподавателем. А его жена прекрасно пекла пироги и, когда последний ребенок выпорхнул из гнезда, начала работать в детском саду. Теперь, если она проходила мимо (хотя иногда «случайно» делала крюк) университета, заносила Джеку пирог и остужала своего мужа, когда он сильно расходился во мнениях со студентами.<br/>Жерар Лакруа, молодой бизнесмен, приемник «Lacroix Industries», который организовал несколько премий в университетах Лос-Анджелеса, чем привлек еще большее внимание всего мира к этому клочку земли. А его секрет Полишинеля висел в воздухе, когда он невзначай заглядывал в театральную группу университета. Может быть, потому что студентка последнего курса Амелия Гийяр недавно заняла третье место на турнире по стрельбе?<br/>Мойра О’Доран всегда ходила на грани. В ней безумие граничило с гениальностью, что подтверждало ведение (иногда одновременно) кафедры генетики и кружка любителей аниме (как сильно был пьян Джек, когда выделил денег на это?).<br/>Ана Амари, ее пенсия капитана полиции позволила бы до скончания лет оставаться дома или путешествовать по миру, но она выбрала должность преподавателя кафедры юриспруденции. Именно она присылала местонахождение Джека Ингрид, за что получала один из пирогов.<br/>Вильгельм Рейнхард, глава небольшого международного детективного агентства «Росинант», совсем небольшого. Там работали всего несколько сотен человек по всему миру, а очередь на вступление растянулась уже на годы вперед. Он души не чаял в Ане и возил ее по всему миру, когда той надоедало преподавание.<br/>Со всеми Джек был знаком более двадцати лет, они все пошли разными дорогами, но в итоге все равно собрались вместе, занимались не тем, чем занимались двадцать лет назад. Однако одного все еще не хватало, но стоило Джеку задуматься об этом, как дверь его кабинета распахнулась.<br/>— Извините, опоздал.<br/>— Рейс! — Мойра от неожиданности встала и удивленно осмотрела сначала Джека, а потом Габриэля. — Не знала, что вы помирились.<br/>— О, боже мой, — Жерар пожал руку Рейсу, как только тот закончил обниматься с Мойрой. — Я думал, эта встреча будет очередным собранием по поводу нехватки средств. Чем же вы нас порадуете?<br/>— Почему опоздал, Габриэль? — Джек удостоил бывшего сослуживца только кивком, но все же улыбнулся.<br/>— Закинул Джесси домой после больницы, опять проблемы с рукой, — Габриэль сел в свободное кресло и неловко потер шею.<br/>— Я надеюсь, ничего серьезного, — Ана аккуратно перегнулась и коснулась руки отца глупого ковбоя.<br/>— О, нет, — Рейс отрицательно покачал головой. — Надеюсь, меня вызвали не из-за его плохого поведения.<br/>— Скорее наоборот, — Джей улыбнулся и сел за свой стол. — Мы с тобой переведем наши отношения на новый уровень.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я не знаю чувак, — Джеймисон запустил в воздух мячики с песком и начал ими жонглировать. — Заманчивое предложение. Но слишком сильно попахивает от организаторов.<br/>— Сам ты попахиваешь, — на том конце видеосвязи Мако, грузный молодой человек, закатил глаза и поморщился, друг сбил его с мысли по поводу нового рецепта. — А мы знаем про них только слухи.<br/>— А какие могут быть слухи, когда половина организаторов либо бывшие вояки, либо фараоны, — огрызнулся Джеймисон и прекратил жонглировать, схватив мячики руками. — Ты сам-то что думаешь?<br/>— Думаю, будущему химику не стоит ругаться? — Мако хмыкнул и отбросил блокнот, в котором что-то писал до этого. — А вообще, стоит попробовать. Предлагают много чего интересного, а с твоей экспериментальной натурой я удивлен, что тебе не нравится.<br/>— Да там собрался сброд различных придурков. Амари из баскетбольной команды, Маккри с юридического…<br/>— Ты сам к этому сброду относишься, — с усмешкой прервал друга Мако, на что тот показал ему язык. — Если ты так беспокоишься, то я уже согласился на встречу с миссис Амари и мистером Моррисоном.<br/>— Неужели? — Джеймисон огорченно вздохнул. — Может, тоже прислать ответ? Можно встретиться и узнать все детали…<br/>— Я приезжаю ближе к декабрю, — Мако кивнул и дотянулся до блокнота. — И судя по всему буду последним, с кем они будут говорить.<br/>— Да, — задумчиво протянул химик и начал раскачиваться на стуле. — К Рождеству должны принять первый состав. Уже жду не дождусь твоей стряпни!<br/>— Тебе лишь бы пожрать, — закатил глаза Мако, но все же хохотнул.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Милая, — в комнату зашла женщина. — Ты приняла таблетки?<br/>Сатья отвлеклась от компьютера и кивнула. Да, мама беспокоилась о том, чтобы она каждый раз принимала их вовремя. Но девушка прекрасно ориентировалась во времени без телефона и будильников.<br/>Родители были родителями. Мама поцеловала дочь на ночь и закрыла за собой дверь, погружая комнату в темноту.<br/>А вот что иногда шло не по расписанию, так это когда Сатья ложилась спать. Девушка считала, что это был ее маленький бунт против системы, в которой она жила всю жизнь. Но сегодня был особенный день.<br/>Пришло письмо, которое заставило сомневаться ее в своих силах и беспокоиться ее маму. В нем было множество подсказок, но куда они вели, Сатья не представляла.<br/>— В адресатах значились, — Сатья качнулась на стуле, еще один небольшой бунт против системы. — Японцы, корейцы, американцы, французы…<br/>Слишком много человек. Мама никогда не разрешала ей находится с таким количеством людей в одной комнате. Все ее выставки проходили без ее участия, Сатья только наблюдала за тем, как оригиналы ее картин стремительно уезжали из дома и в ее комнате сменялись мольберты. Девушка была на домашнем обучении, так и не справившись с первым днем университета.<br/>— Меня считают задавакой, — она нахмурилась. — Мне стоит обижаться?<br/>Но ее хрупкое сердце требовало бунта, а, значит, следовало… Нет, это произойдет только через час, когда ее мама услышит, как она умывается и готовится ко сну. Она всегда проверяла, хорошо ли ее дочь уснула и ровным ли было ее дыхание.<br/>А после необходимых ритуалов можно было снова включить компьютер, надеть наушники и слушать музыку, которую запрещала мама. И творить. Действительно творить, а остатки переносить на холст.<br/>Ночью просыпалась Симметра. Сатья уже давно пользовалась этим псевдонимом, скрываясь под ним ночью. Бунт против системы, построенной ее матерью. И отдушина после всех дел, сделанных днем.<br/>Когда она впервые увидела 3Д-редактор, она была удивлена. Можно было лепить, не забрызгав комнату водой с глиной (а, значит, не бояться, что мама испугается за здоровье дочери), можно было красить прямо по модели и не бояться, что нельзя будет вернуться к предыдущему варианту. А дольше всего Сатье пришлось учиться тому, как им пользоваться.<br/>У нее был талант к написанию картин, она это знала, этим пользовалась ее мама. Но ей действительно нравилось возводить воздушные замки, бороздящие небо, или делать крохотную пещеру, со стен которой капала вода, или небольшую сценку с рыцарем и драконом.<br/>Ночь за ночью портфолио Симметры пополнялось чем-то. И каждую ночь к ней приходило немного популярности, пока один из полупрозрачных городов не выстрелил как фейерверк на четвертое июля.<br/>Этот город она построила после очередной ссоры с матерью из-за того, что ей никуда нельзя было выходить. Этот город казался ей неразрушимой клеткой, которую вроде как легко разрушить, но на самом деле она была прочнее всего на свете.<br/>Но кто-то увидел в нем свободу. Полупрозрачные шпили, устремленные ввысь, дали людям надежду, ледяные стекла натолкнули их на мысль, что одним точным ударом это здание можно было разрушить. И только тогда Сатья увидела, что на свете существовало не только мнение ее матери.<br/>— Японцы, корейцы, американцы, французы…<br/>Шептала девушка, строя очередной город, полный надежд. Вот ее бунт, который позволит сломать безжизненный город со стеклянными зданиями, устремленными в холодные небеса, наполненные ничем.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Казалось, что типичным местом для встречи всей молодежи была парковка. Студенты шныряли туда сюда. Джесси курил очередную сигарету, облокотившись о забор и салютуя знакомым, и уже достаточно долго ждал компанию, которая только-только подошла.<br/>— Как дела? — Джесси старался не смотреть на Ханзо, ровно как и тот на него.<br/>— Куча домашки, — Гендзи запрокинул голову. — У меня еще долги…<br/>— Уже? — Ханзо вскинул бровь, такой прыти от своего брата он не ожидал. — Когда ты успел?<br/>— Мне кажется, кто-то слишком много играет в игры, — засмеялась Ангела и поправила волосы.<br/>— Джес!<br/>Крик девушки буквально пронзил небеса, и неожиданно на ковбоя запрыгнуло нечто с длинными темными волосами.<br/>— Боже, милая! — Джесси рассмеялся, удерживая свою шляпу и наклоняясь в сторону девушки, которая была гораздо ниже его ростом.<br/>Девушки рассмеялись, наблюдая за тем, как парня покрывали поцелуями, а ошарашенные братья Шимада стояли рядом.<br/>— Дива! — вскрикнул Гендзи, указывая пальцем на повернувшуюся к ним лицом девушку. — Джес, откуда ты ее знаешь?<br/>— Где-то я уже слышал это имя, — Ханзо задумался и сложил руки на груди, перебирая факты о своем брате. — Это ее ты постоянно смотришь?<br/>— Джесси, почему ты не сказал, что Хана приезжает? — Фарра подошла, чтобы с удовольствием обняться с Дивой. — Как у тебя дела?<br/>Маленькая кореянка смеялась, пока ее тискали девушки. Джесси смотрел на нее с нежностью, что не укрылось от взгляда Ханзо.<br/>— А, хотел сделать вам сюрприз, — Джес пожал плечами и подмигнул Гендзи. — Она сама мне написала полчаса назад.<br/>— А я не знала, когда точно приеду, — Хана получила очередной поцелуй от Ангелы. — Мой самолет задержали. Да и разговор с Аной затянулся.<br/>— Можно мне автограф? — Гендзи подошел к ней, та лишь рассмеялась.<br/>— А вы новенькие, про которых рассказывал Джес? — она улыбнулась и достала телефон. — Давай селфи!<br/>— Я могу умирать, — прошептал Гендзи, от удовольствия закатывая глаза.<br/>Ханзо же закатил глаза от утомления и понял, что грудь сдавило, когда Хана, обнявшись со всеми, снова юркнула в объятия Джесси, который спокойно приобнял ее за талию.<br/>«Вы встречаетесь, да? ” — промелькнуло в голове у японца при виде того, как гармонично они смотрелись вместе.<br/>Но его отвлекла вибрация телефона, уведомляя о новом письме, и он со вздохом открыл его. Отправителем был его научный руководитель.<br/>— Черт, — тихо протянул Ханзо.<br/>— Брат, что у тебя там? — Гендзи отвлекся от расспросов Ханы. — Судя по твоему лицу, все не очень хорошо.<br/>— Так и есть, — задумчиво произнес тот и показал ему принятый имейл.<br/>— Подожди, что? — Гендзи взял телефон в руки, и его глаза расширились. — Когда? Он издевается?<br/>Старший только пожал плечами и ответил уже всей заинтересованной компании.<br/>— Задание от научрука, — он положил руку на шею и откинул голову назад. — Я не буду спать этой ночью…<br/>— Ханзо, — Ангела подошла к нему и приобняла, кажется, у нее даже слезы на глазах навернулись. — Я с тобой, я тоже получила задание от научрука сегодня.<br/>— Ангела, — улыбнулся старший Шимада и кивнул. — Спасибо, я, пожалуй, пойду.<br/>— Удачи, — крикнул Джесси, но Ханзо лишь махнул рукой через плечо, уткнувшись в телефон.<br/>— Джес, пойдем? — Хана нетерпеливо посмотрела на него, в конце концов она попросила довезти ее до дома.<br/>— Да, — кивнул ковбой и достал новую сигарету.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маккри стоял у одного из боковых выходов из здания университета и стучал по пальцам пачкой сигарет.<br/>«Где она? Сама же пригласила»<br/>Он сел на ступеньки и закурил. Солнце припекало, как обычно это бывало в конце сентября, а пока шли занятия, в парке вокруг университета практически никого не было. Хлопнула дверь, и Макрри с сигаретой в зубах повернулся.<br/>— Прости, — протянула Фарра и уселась рядом с ним. — Была такая толкотня в раздевалке.<br/>— Ничего, — он выдохнул дым и облокотился о руку. — Что случилось?<br/>— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, — она обняла колени. — Что очень сильно хочешь поддержать человека?<br/>— Ты меня знаешь, пожалуй, если не лучше всех, то точно очень хорошо, — Джес хмыкнул и вздохнул. — В романтическом плане?<br/>— Не только, — покачала головой она. — Джес, я не знаю, что мне делать.<br/>— Какая знакомая ситуация, — он придвинулся к ней и обнял за плечи. — Курить будешь?<br/>— Ты издеваешься? — она выдавила смешок. — Прям под окнами кабинета моей мамы? — и указала на окна сзади. — Нет, спасибо.<br/>— Ну, как хочешь, — улыбнулся он и пожал плечами. — Может, тебе станет легче, но у меня примерно такая же ситуация, только, надеюсь, без конкурентов, — он ей подмигнул и засмеялся, заметив, как девушка покраснела. — Ты серьезно думала, что я не замечу, зная тебя столько лет?<br/>— Ангелу ты знаешь не меньше, — Фарра зарылась головой в колени. — Она хотя бы догадывается?<br/>— Ни на йоту, — Джесс сделал затяжку и выдохнул в сторону от подруги. — С ее загруженностью в универе и на работе, я удивлен, что она вообще ест. Я думаю, и с Гендзи так, пока вы для нее друзья, не более.<br/>— Скажи, что ты влюблен в Гендзи, — она протяжно выдохнула и посмотрела в даль. — И собираешься его отбить у нашего Ангела.<br/>— В Шимаду, — усмехнулся он и посмотрел на то, как тлела сигарета. — Но в старшего.<br/>Повисла тишина, где-то закричала чайка, хотя они находились далеко от моря.<br/>— Ты серьезно? — Фарра опешила и удивленно посмотрела в глаза Маккри. — В Ханзо?<br/>— Честно, — он метко попал окурком в мусорку. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему меня так к нему тянет. Я хочу его расшевелить, чтобы он больше говорил… Боже, когда он улыбается, у меня все нутро переворачивается.<br/>— Ты влюбился, — девушка улыбнулась и потянула его за щеку. — Как и я.<br/>— А еще, — тихо сказал он, терпя своеобразную ласку от девушки. — Глядя на него, я почему-то сразу вспоминаю… школу. И мне это не нравится. Только когда он со всеми говорит на равных, участвует в разговоре, не язвит, я вспоминаю, что те времена уже давно прошли.<br/>Они еще посидели в тишине минуты две, вспоминая давно минувшие дни, а потом Фарра резко встала и, развернувшись к нему, улыбнулась. Солнце приятно очертило ее силуэт, дав Джесси понять, что все они стали старше и сильнее. Со времен школы все поменялось.<br/>— Спасибо, мне лучше, — она нагнулась к нему и хитро посмотрела на него. — Хочешь совет по поводу Ханзо?<br/>— В обмен на совет по поводу нашего Ангела, — тот подыграл ей не менее ехидным тоном.<br/>— Давно хотела тебе это сказать, — та не сводила с него глаз, в которых читалась уверенность и смех. — Вы с Ханой выглядете как пара.<br/>До ковбоя дошло не сразу, но, закрыв руками лицо и прошипев ругательства, он лег наступеньки.<br/>— Я накосячил по самые яйца, да? — он исподлобья посмотрел на девушку.<br/>— Еще когда провели армрестлинг, — рассмеялась она, прикрывая рукой рот. — Но похоже, вы постепенно отходите. Сегодня проговорили дольше обычного, — получив утвердительный кивок, она продолжила. — Так что там с Ангелой?<br/>— Все просто, — Джесси поднялся и обнял девушку. — Поддерживай ее во всем, ей это нужно как никогда.<br/>— Всегда, — прошептала она и уткнулась носом ему в плечо.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Молодая пора была просто создана для того, чтобы совершать ошибки, быть на слуху у каждого и затеряться в толпе. Темы у молодежи сменялись быстрее, чем доходили до взрослого поколения. Но было кое-что особенное, что присутствовало и у одних, и у других.<br/>Слухи и пересказывания событий, в которых, возможно, не участвовали. Например, как сейчас. Утреннюю сонливость разогнали два человека, пришедшие после очередных выходных, и смех друзей, увидевших их.<br/>— Как так произошло? — Ангела вытерла слезы, выступившие от продолжительного смеха.<br/>— Отец прислал из дома саке, — хрипло начал Ханзо, съежившись в толстовке. — И мы его выпили…<br/>— Надрались в хлам, — Гендзи облокотился об итак не особо устойчиво стоявшего брата. — После того, как у нас закончилась закуска, я ничего не помню.<br/>— Я вот помню, — Ханзо ощупал свои выбритые виски. — Ты закричал, что надо кардинально менять свою жизнь, а вот почему я тебя поддержал до сих пор не понимаю…<br/>— Хорошо, — Фарра разогнулась. — Но, Гендзи, зеленые волосы?<br/>— Мы бухими пошли в магазин, — промямлил младший Шимада и тряхнул копной зеленых волос. — Всегда хотел покраситься.<br/>— А пирсинг? — Джесс прыснул в кулак. — Ты же это делал на трезвую голову, да, Ханзо?<br/>— Да, — он дотронулся до штанги у тебя на переносице. — Всегда хотел, и мне показалось, что это завершает образ.<br/>— Ну, теперь тебя точно с девушкой не перепутаешь, — ковбой рассмеялся, за что получил от старшего Шимады тычок под ребра.<br/>Обиды молодых забывались, растворялись в событиях и учебе так же быстро, как часто проводились вечеринки, на которых эти обиды и рождались. Фестиваль под открытым небом за городом, где народ танцевал до утра, стояли палатки и надувные матрасы, и только у вип гостей был доступ к качественному алкоголю и нормальным диванам. Если, конечно, они соглашались на задранную за удобства цену.<br/>«Как мы опять оказались в этой ситуации?»<br/>Ханзо закрыл глаза и сжал плечи Маккри. Поцелуй уже давно перерос в очень глубокий, и постепенно под натиском Джесси разум мутнел.<br/>— Почему нас не ищут? — Ханзо попытался сфокусироваться на сцене, которая проглядывала сквозь кусты, в метрах двух на фестивале танцевали люди, пока Джес расстегивал его толстовку.<br/>— Потому что я попросил, — ковбой поцеловал японца в ключицу, заставляя его вздрогнуть, и окончательно повалил на траву.<br/>Джесси поцеловал шею, заставляя парня под ним слегка постанывать и закусывать губу. Потом он приподнялся и, покачнувшись, мутным от алкоголя взглядом осмотрел тяжело дышавшего Ханзо.<br/>— Мне нравится твой новый вид, — прошептал ковбой, глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо и распущенные волосы, и провел пальцами по выбритым вискам, губам, шее, груди и ниже.<br/>— Иди сюда, — прошептал Ханзо и притянул Джесси за ворот рубашки к себе.<br/>Маккри, не отвлекаясь от поцелуя, начал расстегивать штаны партнера, а когда с ширинкой было покончено, он, не мешкая, запустил руки под майку и провел рукой рядом с резинкой трусов, заставляя Ханзо выгнуться дугой и неожиданно понять, что происходило…<br/>— Что такое? — Джесси не ожидал такого сильного толчка и хотел продолжить поцелуй, но японец снова остановил его.<br/>— Тебе не кажется, что все зашло слишком далеко? — он посмотрел на пьяного Маккри, который, казалось, совсем не соображал.<br/>— Нет? — со стоном ответил он, не отрывая взгляд от раскрасневшихся губ друга. — Но если ты так считаешь, я не стану продолжать, — он попытался приблизиться на расстояние поцелуя, но его снова остановили.<br/>— Неужели тебя это остановит? — Ханзо сурово посмотрел на Маккри, но очень удивился, когда встретил взгляд, почти не замутненный алкоголем.<br/>Маккри убрал его руки со своих плеч и медленно, заставляя Ханзо терпеть, прошептал:<br/>— Ты единственный, кто пробуждает во мне такие эмоции, Ханзо…<br/>Они еще долго сидели и просто целовались, прошло немало песен прежде, чем они отлипли друг от друга и, переглянувшись, начали поправлять одежду. Ханзо поднял шляпу Джесси и, развернувшись, надел ее себе на голову.<br/>— Мне идет? — он засмеялся, наблюдая за реакцией друга.<br/>Тот залился краской и, подойдя к нему, поцеловал так, что у обоих закружилась голова.<br/>Ребята нисколько не удивились, что парни вернулись далеко не сразу. Самым главным было то, что они принесли алкоголь, да столько, чтобы не пришлось снова подниматься. Да и не смог бы никто. Фарра тихо шептала что-то, откинувшись на подлокотник дивана и совершенно не заботясь о том, что она оттеснила Гендзи к Маккри, который еще не свалился от количества выпитого.<br/>— Джесс! — Гендзи ткнул ковбоя локтем в бок. — А как тебе Хана?<br/>— В смысле? — Джесси пригубил виски и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.<br/>— Ну… Ты понял…<br/>Ковбой рассмеялся, чуть не подавившись своим напитком.<br/>— Гендзи, ты идиот, — он поставил стакан на стол, вытерев губы рукавом рубашки. — Я с ней знаком с детства, как и с Фаррой, — девушка довольно угукнула. — Они мне как сестры! И у нее парень есть!<br/>— В смысле парень? — Гендзи вздернул голову. — А почему тогда ты с ней так милуешься?<br/>— Джесси больше не наливать, — Ангела подняла голову с плеча Ханзо, который сидел с запрокинутой головой. — Он уже начинает сбалтывать лишнего.<br/>— А что плохого в том, чтобы знать, что у нее есть парень? — старший Шимада попытался поднять голову, но у него не получилось.<br/>— В том, — Джесси достал сигарету. — Что они оба сейчас медийные личности, даже когда Хана не была так популярна, как сейчас, если я появлялся в ее окружении, на меня лилось множество негатива, не говоря о том, что один раз мне даже пришлось обороняться. Покурить тогда не дали нормально.<br/>Гендзи что-то промычал и окончатльно сполз на диване.<br/>Фестиваль музыки под открытым небом уже заканчивал свое шоу большим салютом, травмируя молодежь, которая слишком много выпила.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Что с тобой творится, Маккри?!»<br/>Джесси смотрел на свою руку, по которой стекала сперма вперемешку с водой. Он тяжело дышал, а перед глазами еще некоторое время стояло лицо Ханзо.<br/>«Почему? Почему мне так хочется тебя… ”<br/>Выйдя из душа, он взглянул в зеркало. На него смотрел обычный студент университета, но глаза… глаза были человека, уже повидавшего многое. Он старался выдавить из себя улыбку, но без окружающих это было сделать невозможно.<br/>«Продолжаешь играть во всеулыбчивого ковбоя, да?»<br/>— Джес? Ты уже вышел?<br/>Голос отца вывел парня из раздумий, и он открыл дверь в ванную.<br/>— Да, что такое? — он улыбнулся, выглянув из-за нее.<br/>— Заедешь в магазин по дороге? Я скину список покупок, — Габриэль, стоя в проеме комнаты сына, осмотрел его с ног до головы. — Ты выглядишь уставшим, не спал этой ночью?<br/>— Плохо, — парень пожал плечами, отводя взгляд. — Домашки много, плюс Ана наседает. Я задержусь, окей?<br/>— Не к спеху, — ответил Габриэль и вышел из комнаты.<br/>«Тебя не обманешь, да?» — грустно подумал Маккри, вытаскивая из комода свежую одежду.<br/>С парковки доносился звук гитары и бархатный голос, поэтому Ханзо не составило труда найти, где именно припарковался Джесси.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>East West, up and down, left, right<br/>From town to town<br/>I'm still searching for the answer</i>
  </p>
</div>Вокруг него и его машины столпилась небольшая группа, многих из которой Ханзо не знал и в которой преобладали девушки.<br/>«Да, сложно не попасть под его очарование», — грустно подумал он, наблюдая со стороны.<br/>Маккри сидел на открытом багажнике своей машине и почти не смотрел на окружавший его народ, но, будто почувствовав приближение японца, поднял на него глаза и с улыбкой опустил. Ханзо отвернулся, перед ним стояли две девушки, которые тут же начали щебетать о том, что Джесси посмотрел на них, и о том, как они от этого были счастливы. Японец тоже надеялся, что он посмотрел на него…<div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I am searching for the answer and I'll keep on trying<br/>To arrive in time at the final place where I can find it<br/>I just hope that I won't die before</i>
  </p>
</div>Джесси закончил играть, и сразу последовали аплодисменты. Пара девчонок тут же подскочила к нему, одна из них даже обвила шею парня, отчего тот скривился.<br/>— Джесси, милый, от чего такие грустные песни? Может, тебя надо поцеловать, чтобы повысить твое настроение?<br/>— Кхм, — Маккри поперхнулся и снял ее руки со своей шеи. — Спасибо, не надо… Ханзо, ты пришел! — он улыбнулся парню и помахал.<br/>— Привет, — они пожали друг другу руки. — И тут твой образ ковбоя завершился.<br/>Они посмеялись, и Джесси пригласил его в машину, а девушки грустно вздохнули и разошлись.<br/>— Вот так каждый раз, — парень положил гитару за сиденье водителя. — Откуда они выползают?<br/>— А мне понравилось, — Ханзо пожал плечами, пристегивая ремень. — Но похоже я помешал концерту.<br/>— Да не беспокойся, — ковбой сел за руль и тоже пристегнулся. — Я же сам предложил подбросить.<br/>— Кстати, — Ханзо улыбнулся и посмотрел на Маккри. — У тебя пары закончились раньше?<br/> — Я решил сегодня… чутка погулять, — Маккри пожал плечами и отвел глаза. — Не могу настроиться на учебу.<br/>«Как бы, от того, что ты попросил тебя подбросить, лучше не стало, ” — подумал Джесси, радуясь тому, что Ханзо не умел читать мысли.<br/>— Как насчет музыки? — парень закурил сигарету и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.<br/>— Только если кантри, которое поднимет тебе настроение, — язвительно ответил Ханзо.<br/>— Договорились, — Маккри подмигнул ему и улыбнулся, радуясь, что все-таки согласился его подбросить. — Можешь вбить координаты твоей квартиры?<br/>Ханзо кивнул и взял навигатор, заметив, что Джесси уже отбивал в такт музыке пальцами на руле, не смотря на то, что пытался вырулить с автостоянки.<br/>Они продолжили поездку, общаясь на нейтральные темы и иногда подкалывая друг друга.<br/>— Джесс, я не могу открыть дверь, — удивился Ханзо, когда они подъехали к многоквартирному дому.<br/>— А, черт, — выругался Джес, наклоняясь к нему. — Она иногда заедает, щас я…<br/>Он поднял глаза и увидел удивленного Ханзо, так близко, что действия не поспевали за мыслями. Ковбой коснулся губами губ японца, но, осознав, быстро отстранился.<br/>— Да что ж я так косячу в последнее время, — прошептал он, со стоном закрыв ладонями лицо, которое горело от стыда.<br/>— Мы же даже не пьяны…<br/>— Что? — слова Ханзо заставили Джесси вздрогнуть и посмотреть на него. — Ты помнишь?<br/>— Ты помнишь? — Ханзо моргнул и покрылся пятнами. — Знаешь, это смущает, да и вообще я раньше был по девушкам…<br/>— Ты думаешь, я нет? — Джесси хмыкнул и придвинулся ближе к парню. — Я же тебя чуть не завалил в тех кустах…<br/>И вот они смотрели друг на друга, красные от замешательства, но Джесси первым решил сделать шаг.<br/>— Эй, Ханзо, — он взял его голову в свои руки и коснулся лбом его лба. — Можно тебя поцеловать?<br/>— До этого ты не спрашивал, — прошептал Ханзо и, прикрыв глаза, обнял друга.<br/>— И впредь не буду…<br/>Поцелуй был неспешным, затяжным, со вкусом сигарет, а, остановившись, они посмотрели друг на друга полуприкрытыми глазами.<br/>— Тебе завтра к какой паре? — Джесси провел руками по спине японца.<br/>— Ко второй, — Ханзо ответил ему коротким поцелуем.<br/>— Заеду за тобой? — и, получив кивок, Джесси снова поцеловал его, заставляя сжать свою спину.<br/>Конечно, ни от кого не укрылось, что парни сидели слишком близко друг другу. Даже в знакомом уголке библиотеки, когда мест кое-как хватало на всех. Нет, они не ворковали у всех на виду, скорее, просто тепло общались. Между парам или на обеде в столовой.<br/>— Между вами опять что-то случилось вчера? — Фарра подошла ко столу и сложила руки на груди. — Джесс?<br/>— Почему я? — он улыбнулся и скосил глаза.<br/>— Потому что обычно ты все затеваешь, — Ангела оторвала глаза от учебника. — Или ты с этим не согласен, Ханзо?<br/>— Да, братец, — Гендзи откинулся на спинку стула напротив своего брата. — Ты ведешь себя странно… Страннее, чем обычно.<br/>Оба парня переглянулись между собой и смущенно улыбнулись, Ханзо закрыл лицо тетрадкой, а Джесс выдавил из себя нервный смешок.<br/>— Ну, — он замялся. — Как вам сказать… Мы начали встречаться.<br/>— Что?<br/>Повисла тишина, которая вскоре взорвалась громким смехом Гендзи, иногда бормочущего что-то на японском, и непонимающими взглядами девушек.<br/>— Когда? — Ангела, непонимающе хлопая глазами, посмотрела на Фарру. — Фарра, я заработалась, да? Мне это все чудится?<br/>— Вчера, — Ханзо убрал тетрадку и взял Маккри за подбородок. — Иди сюда.<br/>— Оу, милый, — Джесси улыбнулся и коснулся губами губ Ханзо.<br/>— Вы даже не представляете, сколько сердец сейчас разбили, — Фарра улыбнулась и притворно вздохнула. — Включая клуб поклонниц Ханзо.<br/>— У меня был клуб? — японец поднял бровь и сложил руки на груди.<br/>— И хорошо, — Джесси выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. — Они порядком меня подзадолбали и, честно говоря, иногда даже пугали.<br/>— А у меня есть клуб поклонниц, Фарра? — Гендзи смахнул слезы с глаз и с надеждой посмотрел на девушек.<br/>— Тогда я в него обязательно вступлю, — Ангела нагнулась к младшему Шимаде.<br/>— Я тоже, — Фарра встала по другую сторону Гендзи.<br/>И девушки, не сговариваясь, поцеловали японца в щеки.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Когда ты собираешься ему сказать? — Джек провел рукой по груди Габриэля.<br/>— А ты когда скажешь Хане? — Габриэль открыл глаза и положил руку на плечо любовника.<br/>— Туше, — блондин рассмеялся и лег. — Куда убежал Маккри?<br/>— Не знаю, — Рейс пожал плечами и провел руками по ребрам, заставляя мужчину протяжно выдохнуть. — Он получил сообщение, схватил две куртки, сказал, что будет поздно, и уехал.<br/>— А ты решил сразу воспользоваться случаем? — Джек, прикрыв глаза, потянулся за поцелуем.<br/>— А ты согласился, — Габриэль закрыл глаза и поцеловал его.<br/>— Я взял тебе куртку, — Джесси вышел из машины. — Удачно ошибся чатом.<br/>— Не начинай, — Ханзо накинул куртку. — Меня уже Ангела отчитала…<br/>— Ну, — ковбой наклонился и взял его голову в руки. — Мне тоже интересно, почему мой парень не у себя дома…<br/>— Джес, я потный, — Ханзо попытался спрятаться в куртке Джесси, но все же получил короткий поцелуй.<br/>— Я даже не знаю, радоваться за брата или нет, — сказал Гендзи, разминаясь после поездки на машине Джесси, и тут же почувствовал на себе яростный взгляд брата.<br/>— Тебе просто завидно, — но взгляд Ханзо тут же сменился на ехидный, и он покрепче обнял Маккри. — Ведь я впервые занят, когда ты свободен.<br/>Гендзи надулся под смехом Маккри и подошел к девушкам, которые уже обратили на них внимание. Небольшой пикник на одном их многочисленных холмов Лос-Анджелеса был в самом разгаре. Джесси надо было привезти Гендзи, остальных захватит Фарра.<br/>— Ханзо, — Маккри коснулся губами лба Ханзо, но все же нахмурился. — И почему же ты мне ничего не отправил?<br/>— Джес, — Ханзо вздохнул и потерся щекой о плечо ковбоя. — Я не привык…<br/>— Знаю, — Джесси вздохнул и, выпустив японца из объятий, пошел в машину. — Я захвачу гитару и приду.<br/>Ханзо обреченно вздохнул и покрепче завернулся в легкую куртку, которая пропахла маслом и сигаретами. Девушки раскрывали различные пакеты и делали легкие закуски, разливали напитки, будто бы это было для них каждодневным занятием, а они не собрались здесь за несколько десятков минут.<br/>— Ханзо, — Ангела обернулась к парню. — Надеюсь, ты не простудишься. Ты каждый день здесь бегаешь?<br/>— Нет, сегодня я просто сменил маршрут, — он улыбнулся и подошел к ней. — На мне куртка Маккри. Вода есть?<br/> — Конечно, — Ангела вручила ему бутылку с водой. — Кстати, познакомься, это Дзеньятта. Похоже, твой брат уже с ним знаком.<br/>Ханзо повернул голову и увидел, как его брат уже обнимался с высоким лысым молодым мужчиной в свободной одежде, скорее напоминающей рясу, нежели обычную одежду, но, встретившись взглядом с Гендзи, отметил, как тот хитро улыбнулся и повел Дзеньятту к нему.<br/>— Ханзо! — Гендзи улыбнулся во все зубы и представил друга. — Это Дзеньятта. Он был монахом в санатории, в котором я лежал.<br/>— Я наслышан о тебе, — Дзеньятта улыбнулся тонкими губами и слегка поклонился, а Ханзо поклонился в ответ. — О, прости…<br/>— В этой стране пожимают друг другу руки, — старший Шимада грустно улыбнулся. — Я тоже долго привыкал.<br/>— Он тоже учится с нами, — Гендзи чуть ли не прыгал от радости вокруг них. — На психологии. И мы сможем пересекаться на парах. Ханзо, разве это не круто?!<br/>— Да, — Ханзо отпил воды, чуть не покрывшись вторым потом под внимательным взглядом Дзеньятты.<br/>— Ханзо, дорогой, — Маккри подошел с гитарой за спиной. — Девушки взяли что-нибудь съестное? Гендзи, ты чего такой заведенный? — младший Шимада показал ковбою язык, от чего тот слегка поморщился.<br/>— Сейчас посмотрю, — Ханзо подошел к пледу, на котором уже были разложены готовые закуски.<br/>После девушки стояли на склоне и фотографировали город, который медленно погружался в сумерки. Лена с Эмили всячески портили фотобомбами кадры Фарры и Ангелы, Мэй давилась со смеху, держа телефон и наблюдая за реакциями подруг.<br/>— Надо же, Ханзо, — Маккри улыбнулся и принял от парня сендвич. — Какой мир все-таки маленький, — тот кивнул и снова выпил воды.<br/>— Меня пригласили, — Дзеньятта удивленно посмотрел на Гендзи, когда увидел, как Маккри положил руку на талию Ханзо. — Условия тут неплохие и свобода есть.<br/>— Они встречаются, Дзеньятта, — Гендзи улыбнулся, отвечая на немой вопрос, и положил руки в карманы толстовки. — Пара мужчин. Сзади нас такая же пара девушек.<br/>— Агась, — Джесси улыбнулся и поцеловал Ханзо в висок, на что тот вздохнул. — Только мы встречаемся гораздо меньше, чем Эмили и Лена.<br/>— Мальчики! — Фарра окликнула их и замахала. — Сфоткайте кто-нибудь нас всех!<br/>— Сейчас, — Гендзи направился к ним, а Дзеньятта за ним, предлагая свою помощь.<br/>— С тобой все в порядке? — Джесси сел на плед и начал настраивать гитару. — Ты будто призрака увидел.<br/>— Да, — Ханзо сел рядом и положил руку ему на колено. — Когда ты появился, все пришло в норму…<br/>— Ты можешь мне рассказать, милый, — Джесси отвлекся от гитары и положил руку на его ладонь.<br/>— Как-нибудь потом, — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся, ковбой был теплым и приносил невероятный уют в его жизнь. — Просто будь рядом.<br/>Тот только улыбнулся и отсалютовал шляпой.<br/>Чем больше солнце заходило за горизонт, тем холоднее становился воздух и тем больше университетские друзья предавались ностальгии по былым временам, чаще перемывали друг другу косточки, ощущая, что скоро снова надо будет идти на учебу, где большую часть времени они проводили вдали друг от друга.<br/>— Ханзо, я все еще не понимаю, как ты мог попасть под чары Маккри, — Эмили рассмеялась и положила голову на плечо Лены. — Если учесть, что с половиной университетский девушек он переспал уже на первом курсе!<br/>— Потому что со второй половиной я спал еще в школе, — Джесси хмыкнул и заглушил струны гитары ладонью. — И вообще. Ханзо, не слушай их…<br/>— Я догадывался, — Ханзо рассмеялся и положил голову ему на плечо. — Тем же самым занимался Гендзи до больницы, — нарочито громко сказал он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как его брат поперхнулся печеньем.<br/>— Кстати, Гендзи, меня всегда волновал вопрос, — Ангела поднялась с пледа и повернулась к младшему Шимаде. — Ты лежал в санатории на Тибете. И смог позволить лечение в нашей клинике. Откуда такие деньги?<br/>— Хм? — Гендзи перевел взгляд на нее. — Я не очень понял вопроса. Что значит — откуда деньги?<br/>— Маккри свое лечение большей частью покрыл страховкой, — девушка поправила прядь волос, выбившуюся из хвоста. — Я так понимаю, санаторий, при котором есть храм, тоже стоит немалых денег. Да, Дзеньятта? — тот лишь утвердительно кивнул.<br/>— Ханзо, — Гендзи повернулся к брату. — Разве мы не говорили им?<br/>— Честно говоря, — Ханзо сложил руки на груди. — Я не помню, — он пожал плечами и отпил воды.<br/>— Можно я? — Гендзи улыбнулся и, получив утвердительный кивок от брата, продолжил. — Мы с Ханзо — сыновья президента очень сильной на рынке в Японии компании, это если коротко говоря. Ханзо приемник нашего отца, — сказал он язвительно, наблюдая за реакцией Маккри, который небрежно перебирал струны. — Я же должен быть его заместителем или что-то типа того. Правда сейчас, благодаря все тому же Ханзо, мы можем немного пожить в свое удовольствие. Хотя официально наш отъезд называется «накопление опыта и повышение квалификации».<br/>— Хоть однажды ты сказал про меня хорошие слова, — Ханзо грустно улыбнулся, глядя в полупустой стакан и о чем-то задумавшись.<br/>— Дзеньятта, ты знал? — Ангела удивленно посмотрела на монаха под смехом Гендзи и вскинула бровь, когда тот утвердительно кивнул.<br/>— То есть, Ханзо, ты должен после выпуска, — Мэй потянулась за кусочками фруктов. — Управлять огромной компанией?<br/>— Нет, не после выпуска, — Ханзо выдавил смешок и покачал головой. — Самой компанией я буду управлять лет в тридцать-сорок, а до тех пор буду на должности заместителя, может быть, руководителем какого-нибудь отдела.<br/>— Я ожидала от тебя чего-то подобного, — Фарра рассмеялась и ткнула в бок младшего Шимаду. — Но ты, Гендзи!<br/>— Ой, да ладно, — тот рассмеялся и отхлебнул газировки. — Может, я еще буду лучшим руководителем, чем Ханзо!<br/>Под дружным смехом друзей Ханзо взглянул на Джесси, тот лишь закурил очередную сигарету, не глядя на него.<br/>Уже было далеко за полночь, когда все решили разъехаться по домам. Джесси и Ханзо остались последними, остальным было либо не по пути, либо они решили оставить этих двоих наедине.<br/>Маккри сидел на открытом багажнике своей машины, курил и наблюдал за Ханзо, который шел к нему после тщательной проверки на то, что они ничего не оставили на холме.<br/>— И действительно, что же ты нашел во мне, сын босса крупной компании? — Джесси тут же прикусил язык, он хотел держать свои эмоции при себе, но не получилось.<br/>— Джесс…<br/>— Прости, — Джесси отвел взгляд и тяжело затянулся. — Наверное, я просто бешусь…<br/>— Имеешь право, — Ханзо сел рядом и опустил голову. — Я виноват.<br/>— Я знаю, что ты не привык оказывать внимание людям, и я даже догадываюсь, почему, — Джесс положил руку на его бедро. — А я наоборот, привык его получать, и я знаю, что я сам тебе многое до сих пор не могу рассказать. Но ты мне действительно нравишься, и я хочу стать ближе к тебе.<br/>— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил? — Ханзо положил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся.<br/>— Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — Джесси улыбнулся и затушил сигарету о свою машину. — Поцелуй меня. Ты редко начинаешь первым.<br/>Ханзо фыркнул и встал между ног ковбоя, положив руки ему на плечи.<br/>— Дурак, — прошептал он и коснулся губами его губ.<br/>Джесси запустил руки под куртку и прижал парня к себе, полностью ведомый им. Японец зарылся пальцами в жесткие волосы и получал удовольствие от того, что управлял этим несносным человеком, который уже залез холодными пальцами под его майку.<br/>— Раскраснелся, — сказал Маккри и, взяв левой рукой голову парня, провел большим пальцем по его губам.<br/>— Вроде я слышал, что у американцев есть такая игра. Три вопроса, — Ханзо хмыкнул и вызывающе посмотрел на парня. — На которые я отвечу без промедлений?<br/>Джесси задумался и широко улыбнулся. Ханзо вздохнул, уже предчувствуя очередную выходку.<br/>— Любимый цвет?<br/>— Синий.<br/>— Любимый алкоголь?<br/>— Саке.<br/>— Любимая поза? — Джесси спросил это шепотом, щекоча своим дыханием оголенную шею и проведя руками по спине Ханзо, спускаясь на задницу.<br/>— Наездника, — подыграл ему тот и залез к нему на колени, обхватив ногами. — Так бездарно потратил вопросы…<br/>— А мне кажется, — рассмеялся ковбой, прижимая его к себе. — Самое выгодное вложение за всю мою жизнь.<br/>Они рассмеялись, и Джесси начал целовать шею и ключицы Ханзо, тот только дрожащими руками сжимал плечи.<br/>— Эй, Джесс, — Ханзо отстранился. — Тебе не мешает?<br/>— М? Что? — Джесси полуприкрытыми глазами посмотрел на парня, не понимая вопроса и почему его ласки остановили.<br/>— Вот это, — Ханзо слегка качнул бедрами, чтобы Джесси обратил внимание на свой стояк.<br/>От того, как быстро он залился краской и сразу же убрал руки, как будто его поймали с поличным, японец разразился смехом.<br/>— Твою мать, Ханзо! — он положил руку на шею. — Обязательно было так акцентировать?<br/>— Прости, прости, — Ханзо стер слезы с глаз, все еще посмеиваясь. — Просто упиралось в бедро…<br/>— Напомни, — Джесси снисходительно посмотрел на него. — Почему я начал с тобой встречаться?<br/>— Кто-то говорил, что я ему нравлюсь, еще пять минут назад, — Ханзо мягко улыбнулся.<br/>— Да, особенно в этом лунном свете, — Джесси снова прижал его к себе и поцеловал. — Подчеркивает твои скулы.</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>***</p>
</div>— Что это за девушка рядом с ним? — Джесси нахмурился и, закурив сигарету, кивнул на одну из скамеек, где сидел Ханзо в компании незнакомой девушки.<br/>Обычная студентка в черная юбке и блузке. Длинный боб клубничного блонда и минимум косметики. Видимо, решила, что всем японцам нравился минимализм и краткость характера. Или, может быть, так было написано в популярном журнале.<br/>— Вроде бы одногруппница, меня больше волнует то, что он опять ест печенье, — Гендзи пригляделся и хмыкнул.<br/>— В смысле опять? — Джесси стряхнул пепел, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону.<br/>— Ханзо сладкоежка, — Гендзи посмотрел в телефон. — И многие девушки об этом узнавали и кормили его выпечкой, тут то он и начинал с ними общаться, а когда с несколькими даже начал встречаться, то они сошли с ума. Ничему его жизнь не учит… Джесс? Ты разве не знал? — Гендзи наконец-то посмотрел на ковбоя, который уже был готов взглядом убивать всех девушек с выпечкой.<br/>— Нет, мы редко встречаемся за пределами университета, — рыкнул Джесс и выбросил сигарету в мусорку. — Пойдем.<br/>— Ханзо!<br/>— О! Вы освободились! — Ханзо улыбнулся и ненадолго отвлекся от шахматного печенья. — Это Элиза, моя одногруппница.<br/>— Попробуете мое печенье? — Элиза с нескрываемым превосходством посмотрела на Маккри.<br/>— Нет, спасибо, — Джесси покачал головой и, сев рядом с Ханзо, приобнял его за талию. — Ты долго сидишь?<br/>— Нет, — Ханзо прижался к тому плечом, чтобы быть ближе и чтобы освободить место своему брату. — Что такое? — он заметил хитрый взгляд ковбоя.<br/>— Ничего, — он облокотился на свой кулак и улыбнулся во все зубы. — Просто мы еще не целовались со вкусом печенья.<br/>— Ненавижу, когда они вот так воркуют, — Гендзи ухмыльнулся тому, как девушку передернуло, когда Ханзо спокойно поцеловал Маккри.<br/>— А ты не смотри, — старший Шимада облизнул губы и со скепсисом посмотрел на брата. — Как будто нам приятно смотреть на вас с Ангелой.<br/>— Или с Дзеньяттой, — Маккри убрал пару крошек со своих губ и отвлекся на телефон. — О, девушки тоже скоро должны быть.<br/>— Я… Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Элиза растерянно встала из-за стола. — Ханзо, ты можешь…<br/>— Спасибо, я уже наелся, — Ханзо улыбнулся и помог девушке закрыть коробку с печеньем.<br/>Когда она ушла на безопасное расстояние, чтобы не видеть, как изменился в лице Ханзо, парни невольно вжались в скамейку.<br/>— Что. Это. Сейчас. Было? — Ханзо сел обратно на скамейку и исподлобья посмотрел на брата. — Мне уже не четырнадцать, Гендзи.<br/>— Но ты снова повелся! — он расхохотался и виновато отвел глаза. — И вообще, Джесс…<br/>— С ним я потом разберусь, — Ханзо потер переносицу, заметив, как недовольно смотрел на него американец. — Ген, это действовало, когда у меня не было пары…<br/>— Скорее всего, она надеялась на то, что ты обратишь на нее внимание, — Джесс вздохнул и растянулся на столе. — Ко мне тоже девушки подкатывают, даже когда я в отношениях.<br/>— Не сомневаюсь, — Ханзо вздохнул и покачал головой. — Неужели такие девушки еще остались.<br/>— Какие? — Фарра села напротив и кинула сумку рядом. — Что такое, Джесс? На тебе лица нет.<br/>— Тут девушка решила приударить за Ханзо, — Гендзи посмотрел на вход, дожидаясь Ангелы. — И Джесси, оказывается, не знал, что он сладкоежка.<br/>— Я тоже не знала, Джесс, — Фарра сочувственно улыбнулась и погладила его по руке, но в ответ услышала только страдальческий стон. — Вы лучше оба будьте настороже, похоже, ваши фанклубы объединились ради вашего скорейшего разрыва.<br/>— Мы как будто в школе, — Ханзо закрыл рукой лицо.<br/>— Ангела!<br/>Все повернулись к будущему врачу, которая кое-как переминалась с ноги на ногу, а под глазами уже были заметны синяки.<br/>— Милая? — Джесси сел нормально. — Что с тобой случилось?<br/>— Научрук… Фарра, я займу твои колени?<br/>Но та даже не успела ничего ответить, как блондинка сразу улеглась и закрылась руками.<br/>— Мне нужен отдых… Или больше алкоголя… Когда следующая вечеринка? — вымученно спросила она.<br/>— Вроде бы хеллоуинская вечеринка у Лакруа, — Фарра нежно погладила ее по волосам.<br/>— Там же будет алкоголь?<br/>— Зная Жерара, — Джесси хмыкнул и поправил шляпу. — Там будет море алкоголя и людей.<br/>— Лакруа? Знакомая фамилия, — Ханзо нахмурился и посмотрел на Маккри.<br/>— Возможно, — он пожал плечами. — Ты знаешь компанию Лакруа, вот она достаточно известна в Америке.<br/>— А когда они с Амели поженятся? — Фарра положила руки на живот Ангелы. — Они вроде хотели сразу после школы.<br/>— Ты сама знаешь, я с Жераром и Амели перестал общаться, — Маккри запнулся и отвел глаза. — Ну, в общем, ты знаешь.<br/>— Джесси, прошло уже много времени, — прокряхтела Ангела. — Плюс, сейчас ты встречаешься с японской версией Жерара.<br/>— У тебя появился клон, братец? — он ткнул брата в бок, тот рассмеялся и осторожно взглянул Маккри. — Кто сейчас женится после школы?<br/>— Жерар — сын президента компании Лакруа, — Фарра расхохоталась и снова погладила Ангелу по волосам. — А Амели уже давно ждут в большом театре…<br/>— Вот поэтому эти двое и не женятся, — Джесси хмыкнул и положил руку на шею. — Обе семьи понимают, что это будет информационный взрыв, который скажется на их карьере.<br/>— Что-то мне это напоминает, — Фарра хитро хмыкнула и посмотрела на Джесси. — Только в меньших масштабах. А, подождите, у нас тут холодный и красивый переведенный студент из Японии и оторва ковбой, известный еще со школы.<br/>— Только в отличии от нас, — Джесси прижал Ханзо к себе за плечи. — Это никак не сказывается на нашей репутации.<br/>— Я вообще не понимаю, как мы с тобой начали встречаться и как я за два месяца заработал хоть какую-то репутацию в университете, — Ханзо закатил глаза, и все рассмеялись.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как узнать, какая вечеринка была самой лучшей? По огромной толпе вокруг дома и по слухам, что количество гостей ограничено и все приглашения разосланы месяцы назад. Маккри был приятно удивлен, что все так же каждый год Жерар присылал ему специальное приглашение. И электронным письмом, и обычным письмом, и даже иногда Габриэль передавал приглашение на словах.<br/>На нем всегда было указано, что американец мог привести с собой сколько угодно гостей, так что его «+2» стояли недалеко от особняка, из которого уже раздавались смех и музыка.<br/>— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — Джесси улыбнулся и поцеловал Ханзо. — Я правда могу приревновать.<br/>— Я думаю, ты так легко не отделаешься, ковбой, — он притянул его за ворота плаща. — Или сегодня называть тебя охотником на демонов?<br/>— Я предлагал его разрисовать, — Гендзи расхохотался и поздоровался с Маккри. — Но он сказал, что его тату будет достаточно.<br/>— Я бы поохотился на тебя, будь ты демоном, Ханзо, — Джесси подмигнул парню, который улыбнулся и поправил свое кимоно. — Пойдем, нас наверняка ждут.<br/>Охотник на демонов Маккри, ниндзя в маске демона Гендзи и лучник Ханзо вошли в дом Лакруа, где их ждала остальная разодетая чисть и нечисть.<br/>— Джесси Маккри? — на лестнице стояла девушка во фраке. — Это правда ты?<br/>— Амелия! Тебе идет фрак, — Джесси улыбнулся и отсалютовал шляпой. — Ребят, это Амелия Гийяр, к сожалению, еще пока не Лакруа. Амелия, это братья Шимада.<br/>— Приятно познакомиться, — Ханзо кивнул и отметил, что она с интересом смотрела на него. — Что-то не так?<br/>— Ходят слухи, что ты встречаешься с Маккри, — Амелия подошла к ним и, сложив руки на груди, поджала губы. — Хотя Жерар говорил, что у тебя есть голова на плечах.<br/>— Это так, — он выдержал ее взгляд, полный холода, и только вскинул бровь. — Ты против?<br/>— Я всегда знал, что вам не стоит пересекаться, — Джесси приобнял своего парня и повел вглубь особняка. — Алкоголь на том же месте?<br/>— Боже, Джесс, не оставляй меня одного, пока мы не найдем Ангелу, — он поспешил за ними и на вопросительный взгляд Амелии ехидно улыбнулся. — Что? Я не встречаюсь с Джесси.<br/>Здесь присутствовали все детали типичной Хеллоуинской вечеринки: выпивка, танцующие люди, выпивка, сидящие люди, выпивка, парочки, которые ютились в углах, никого не стесняясь, выпивка, душевные разговоры то тут то там… Выпивка уже была?<br/>— Хочешь сказать, что нам не надо прерывать их идиллию? — хмуро уточнил Джесси, обращаясь к Жерару.<br/>Оба уже начинали пьянеть.<br/>— Амелия редко с кем-то так долго разговаривает, — тот поправил смокинг а-ля Волк с Уолл-стрит. — Неужели ты ревнуешь? Ты изменился со школы…<br/>— А ты нет? — Джесси залпом допил напиток и поставил стакан на стол. В конце зала за барной стойкой Амелия и Ханзо что-то обсуждали, и оба были очень довольны обществом друг друга. — Все меняются, Жерар. Ты, например, стал более жеманным, и я даже догадываюсь, из-за кого, — он подмигнул ему и задумчиво посмотрел на смеющегося Ханзо. — Интересно, почему Ангела думает, что я встречаюсь с японской версией тебя?<br/>— Она так сказала? — Жерар тут же встрепенулся и с недоверием посмотрел на друга, но тот лишь кивнул. — Хм… пойдем-ка проведаем наши вторых половинок.<br/>— Вот теперь я вижу Жерара, которого знал, — Джесси рассмеялся и, встав, похлопал его по плечу.<br/> — Джесси! — Ханзо улыбнулся, увидев направлявшегося к нему парня, и Джесси не мог не поцеловать его, заметив, как изменился его взгляд.<br/> — Ты уже пьян? — Джесси обнял его за плечи, зарывшись носом в волосы, и получил отрицательный кивок. — Хорошо.<br/> — О чем болтали, дорогая? — Жерар поправил волосы Амелии, и та вздохнула. — Ты неожиданно долго говоришь с человеком, которого встретила только сегодня.<br/>— О культуре народов, — девушка, улыбнувшись, подмигнула Ханзо, который допивал свой пунш, и встала рядом с парнем, приобняв его за торс. — Ты пришел меня забрать? Спасибо, Ханзо, за прекрасную беседу, надеюсь, мы встретимся снова.<br/>Жерар кивнул и, отсалютовав, увел Амелию во двор.<br/>— Вы явно говорили не об этом, — Джесси улыбнулся и мягко взял Ханзо за подбородок. — И вы нашли общий язык…<br/>— И о культуре в том числе, — Ханзо вытянулся и поцеловал Маккри, закинув руки ему на плечи. — И да, нашли. Ревнуешь? — он ухмыльнулся и провел рукой по щеке парня.<br/>— Может, найдем более укромное местечко, — Джесси нагнулся над ухом Ханзо и прошептал. — Где я тебе докажу, как сильно я ревную тебя к другим?<br/>Джесси аккуратно закрыл дверь и, обняв Ханзо сзади, поцеловал в шею. Тот улыбнулся и положил на свои руки на руки Джесси, мягко взяв их и выпутавшись. Несколько шагов до кровати, и он сел в ее ногах. Ковбой не хотел ничего говорить и, просто сняв плащ, повалил японца, пытаясь хоть сколько-нибудь продержаться, покрывая шею партнера поцелуями, чтобы не начать сразу снимать с него кимоно, но японец оказался быстрее… Проведя руками по жилетке, Ханзо быстро расправился с пряжкой и ширинкой.<br/>— Ты же несколько недель запрещал мне, — Джесси глубоко вздохнул и навис над парнем. — Что изменилось?<br/>— Тебе действительно интересно в такой момент? — Ханзо по началу нахмурился, но потом улыбнулся и провел рукой по щеке Маккри, тот, поцеловав ее, кивнул. — Может, я окончательно пал под твоими чарами…<br/>— Или я под твоими…<br/>Джесси развязал узел кимоно и спустился поцелуями по шее и ключицам, заставляя Ханзо закусить губу и сильнее сжать его плечи. Ковбой скользнул рукой к штанам и благодарил богов за то, что они были на резинке. Но японец, по видимому, разыгрался и согнул ногу между ног Маккри, от чего тот вздрогнул и, ухмыльнувшись, сделал то же самое. Парень выгнулся и протяжно застонал. Они взглянули друг на друга и, рассмеявшись, продолжили целоваться. Но, когда Джесси снял с плеч Ханзо кимоно, к ним вошли…<br/>— Гендзи? — Ханзо остановил Джесси, когда услышал звук двух тел, врезавшихся в комод.<br/>— Ханзо?<br/>— Ангела? — Джесси изогнул бровь, увидев девушку.<br/>— Джесс?<br/>Короткая пауза, во время которой Гендзи прочистил горло и отвел глаза, Ханзо покрылся красными пятнами и попытался натянуть на себя кимоно, Маккри прыснул, заметив, как Ангела поправила жилетку и волосы.<br/>— Гендзи, пойдем, не будем им мешать, комнат на всех хватит, — Ангела взяла за руку младшего Шимаду и вывела его из комнаты.<br/>— Продол… Ханзо? — Маккри повернул голову к своему партнеру и заметил, что тот закрыл лицо руками. — Все хорошо?<br/>— Нет, — Ханзо со стоном покачал головой. — Ничего не хорошо…<br/>Маккри аккуратно развел руки парня и коснулся губами его губ, хоть как-то возвращая его из полуобморочного состояния.<br/>— Джесс, — тот сглотнул и отвел глаза. — У… меня настроение пропало…<br/>— Из-за Гендзи? — Джесс мягко улыбнулся и сел на кровать, прижимая Ханзо к себе.<br/>— Да, — выдавил он и поднял глаза. — Просто… Мы не настолько близки, чтобы видеть друг друга… в таких ситуациях… И я все еще не понимаю, что Ангела в нем нашла.<br/>Джесси старался сдержать смех, наблюдая, как выражение лица японца менялось от растерянного на грустное и наконец на рассерженное, но на последней фразе он прыснул и расхохотался.<br/>— Милый, да у тебя комплекс брата! — Джесс потрепал Ханзо по волосам, вытирая слезы.<br/>— Может быть, — Ханзо опустил глаза и улыбнулся. — Джесс… ты не против?<br/>— Против? Я?! — Джесс хохотнул и крепко обнял японца. — Я узнал еще одну сторону своего парня! — он глубоко поцеловал его, встал и начал одеваться. — Пойдем, выпьем еще пунша, будем целоваться у всех на виду, чтобы наконец поняли, что мы встречаемся!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что с Джесси? — Ангела подошла к Ханзо, который закупался в автомате.<br/>— Не знаю, — он покачал головой и выбрал напиток. — Он такой после Хеллоуина…<br/>— Ммм… это не из-за нас? — шепотом спросила девушка, нагнувшись к Ханзо, от чего тот фыркнул.<br/>— Нет, даже я по этому поводу не беспокоюсь, — он коснулся лбом лба Ангелы. — Хотя очень хочется промыть Гендзи мозги, но я ведь держусь.<br/>Она в ответ хихикнула и взяла японца под руку, и они пошли к Маккри, сидящему на скамейке. Он смотрел в ясное небо, иногда шевеля губами и жуя сигарету, о которой, судя по всему, забыл, потому что даже не достал зажигалку. Ханзо заметил, что иногда он доставал телефон и хмурился, при этом цокая.<br/>— О, Ханзо! — Ангела нарочито громко начала обращение к парню и только получила вопросительный взгляд старшего Шимады. — У тебя такие сильные руки и отличный пресс!<br/>— Так, у нашего Ангела поехала крыша? — Фарра встрепенулась и, отвлекшись от телефона, посмотрела на Ханзо, который только развел руками.<br/>— Что скажешь, Джесси? — Ангела обратилась к ковбою, который снова копался в телефоне.<br/>— Угу, как скажешь, Ангел, — Джесси кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.<br/>— Ты хотел курить, — Ханзо сел рядом с Джесси и открыл бутылку газировки, ему не нравилось такое состояние его парня, хотя он и не знал, что тот вообще делал.<br/>— Блин, — Джесс отвлекся на сигарету в зубах. — Спасибо, милый, — он достал зажигалку и прикурил. — Эта женщина меня раздражает…<br/>— Какая? — Ханзо постарался сдержать дрожь в своем голосе, но увидел, что девушкам тоже было интересно.<br/>— Скарлет Коулдвилл, — Джесси произнес имя, тут же выругавшись, и отвел глаза. — Ладно, хрен с этим… Я пойду в библиотеку. Всем пока!<br/>Он поцеловал Ханзо и, выбросив недокуренную сигарету, быстрым шагом пошел в сторону библиотеки.<br/>— Вам тоже не знакомо это имя? — Ханзо встретился взглядами с девушками.<br/>— Ты тоже? — Фарра присела рядом с ним и переглянулась с Ангелой. — Может, знакомая Габриэля? Кстати, он знает о ваших отношениях?<br/>— Отец Джесси? — Ханзо пожал плечами и откинулся на скамейку. — Думаю, нет, мы не часто встречаемся после университета, либо учеба, либо работа.<br/>— Подожди, — Фарра скрестила руки на груди и, задумавшись, прикрыла глаза. — Хочешь сказать, что Джесси такое тебе позволяет?<br/>— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Ханзо нахмурился, ему не понравилось, что говорила Фария, но, к сожалению, догадывался, что она скажет дальше.<br/>— Он, конечно, изменился со школы, сейчас даже встречается с парнем, — Ангела кашлянула и отвела глаза. — Но ты же знаешь, как он относился к девушкам…<br/>— Вы про секс? — Ханзо вскинул бровь и девушки слегка покраснели. — Так бы и сказали. Начали издалека…<br/> — С Леной это было гораздо легче обсуждать, — Ангела потерла висок и мягко улыбнулась. — Ну так и?<br/>— Что? — Ханзо спрятал руки в карманы толстовки и посмотрел в небо, не веря в то, что общался на такие темы с девушками.<br/>— Он у вас был? — Фарра положила ему голову на плечо и ехидно улыбнулась.<br/>— Конечно, был, вы ведь…<br/>Ангела ахнула, увидев реакцию Ханзо, и рассмеялась.<br/>— Гендзи действительно был прав, когда говорил, что мы скоро будем понимать все твои эмоции, — она грустно посмотрела на него. — Прости, мы думали, что комната свободна…<br/>— Ничего, все равно я ему отказывал постоянно, — Ханзо все-таки посмотрел на девушек слегка лукавым взглядом. — Я думаю…<br/>— Ты отказывал Маккри?! — воскликнули они в один голос.<br/>На следующий день они встретились в столовой, Маккри занял стол, уткнувшись в телефон, а Ханзо сел рядом с ним с подносом, иногда поглядывая на его напряженное лицо. За столом шел какой-то нейтральный разговор, пока все студенты обедали, как вдруг Маккри радостно завопил:<br/>— Я решил! Ханзо, я решил!<br/>— Что решил? — Ханзо поперхнулся от того, что Джесси обнял его и начал покрывать его поцелуями. — Джесси, прекрати, у меня еда!<br/>— Конечно! — Фарра хлопнула себя по лбу. — Опять зарубежное дело? Что на этот раз?<br/>— Прости, милый, — ковбой рассмеялся и уперся лбом в голову Ханзо. — Фарра, ты же знаешь, какие условия поставила твоя мать. Как же я хочу есть! Сейчас вернусь.<br/>— Зарубежные дела? Условия? — Гендзи вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Фарру, которая улыбнулась и продолжила разрезать стейк.<br/> — Маккри учится, чтобы быть следователем по уголовным делам, — девушка продолжила, слегка ухмыляясь. — Так как у Аны есть опыт, а у Рейнхарда — доступ, они время от времени подкидывают ему решенные дела, чтобы он тренировался.<br/>— И с меня взяли слово, что я никому не скажу, — Джесси плюхнулся рядом с Ханзо с подносом еды. — Но они рассказали и Фарре.<br/>— И ты прекрасно знаешь, что мама так и планировала, — Фарра рассмеялась и отпила чай.<br/>— Миссис Амари страшный человек, — Гендзи сложил руки на груди. — Даже не знаю, что меня больше в ней пугает: отличное владение оружием и лицензией на него или прекрасный ум.<br/>— А разве самураи не умели пули отбивать? — Ангела положила голову на плечо японца, и в этот момент Ханзо попытался скрыть смешок, но все же фыркнул.<br/>— О да, я возьму свой меч, — Гендзи взял воображаемый меч двумя руками и встал в защитную стойку. — И буду быстро быстро отражать все летящие в меня пули!<br/>Все рассмеялись, Ханзо взглянул на ожившего ковбоя и мягко улыбнулся, встретившись с ним взглядом.<br/>— Что такое, Хан? — он отвлекся от своей еды и встревоженно посмотрел на него. — У меня что-то на лице?<br/>— Нет, — Ханзо покачал головой и придвинулся к нему. — Все хорошо.<br/>Он коснулся губами щеки Джесси, на что тот довольно застонал, и заметил, что из дальнего конца столовой группа девушек метала в их компанию злобные взгляды.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вы серьезно?! — Джесси не знал, на кого смотреть — на Вильгельма или на Ану.<br/>— Да, — старшая Амари глубоко вздохнула и опустила глаза. — Нам самим не нравятся поставленные условия…<br/>— Но вы же сами их ставите! — Джесси резко встал с кресла. — Они, конечно, выполнимы, но кардинально меняют мою жизнь! — он прошел вдоль стола, за которым сидела пара.<br/>— Джесси, — Вильгельм устало вздохнул. — Ты можешь отказаться, но такова реальность. Мое агентство не резиновое, неизвестно, будет ли место для тебя через два года и вообще для других людей…<br/>— А Оверотч? — чуть ли не прорычал Джесси, но вовремя остановился. — Что с ним?<br/>— Одобрили, — Ана впервые за встречу улыбнулась, — После нового года Джек официально пригласит всех, но он уже начал получать утвердительные ответы.<br/>— И кстати, если ты выпустишься в следующем году с военной подготовкой, — Вильгельм встал и подошел к поникшему парню. — Это сделает тебя лучшим его лидером…<br/>— Лидером? — Джесси вздрогнул и поднял ошарашенные глаза на старика. — Вы хотите, чтобы я был… лидером? Вы что, издеваетесь?! Город еще не забыл то, что я творил в школе!<br/>— Джесси, курить…<br/>— Пускай, Вильгельм, — мягко сказала Ана своему напарнику, достав из стола пепельницу, и продолжила после того, как открыла окно. — Джесси, ты к этому стремился, ведь так? Выпуститься из университета? Попасть в международное агентство Вильгельма?<br/>— Да, — он кивнул и затянулся, руки дрожали. — Но… у меня только получилось войти в ритм, — он со стоном закрыл лицо руками. — У меня даже нормальный парень появился!<br/>— Так это больше, чем слухи? — Вильгельм прочистил горло. — Джесси, это реальная возможность…<br/>— Вильгельм, — прервала его Ана, положив руку на его, и, мягко покачав головой, по-доброму взглянула на Маккри. — Джесси, Габриэль знает о нашем договоре?<br/>— Нет, — кобой снова затянулся и выдохнул дым себе под ноги. — Полгода назад он был в подвешенном состоянии, так что я не решился ему рассказать, а тут еще срок в армии добавился…<br/>— Я не думаю, что Рейс так уж и будет против армии, — Вильгельм пожал плечами и положил руку на колено Аны. — Все-таки все мы там и познакомились… Джесси, мы не хотим на тебя давить, но ты и сам понимаешь, что это отличная возможность для тебя.<br/>— Звание, должность в твоем агентстве, лидер подразделения Овервотч, выпуск с отличием из университета, — Джесси загибал пальце на руке, держа остатки сигареты зубами. — Оторва школы и бандит… Вы уверены, что мои грехи не всплывут еще где-нибудь?<br/>— Мальчик мой, — Ана рассмеялась и, сузив глаза, посмотрела на Вильгельма. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что полиция Лос-Анджелеса всегда будет на твоей стороне, и не забывай, почему. А если нет, то мы с Джеком им напомним, кого-нибудь из нас они точно послушают.<br/>Джесси вернулся домой в не очень хорошем настроении, условия Аны и Вильгельма шли в разрез с его нынешней жизнью, прямо в тот момент, когда он начал ей наслаждаться. Хотя на самом деле он думал скорее не о себе, а о Ханзо. Ковбою нравилась мысль выпуститься со своим парнем в один год, но дальше будет армия и долгий период разлуки.<br/>«А что, собственно, будет делать сам Ханзо после выпуска? Магистратура? Ему она вроде нужна… ”<br/>— Па-ап! — Джесси вошел в комнату отца без стука и только через несколько мгновений оторвал глаза от телефона. — Нам нужно пог…<br/>Перед ним предстала следующая сцена — Габриэль навис над Джеком в самой однозначной позе, которая только могла быть. Джесси скользнул взглядом по их полуголым телам и, вздохнув, развернулся.<br/>— Ладно, потом, — безразлично бросив, он вышел из комнаты и услышал в спину стон Джека и ругательства Габриэля. — Ночевать дома не буду. Развлекайтесь!<br/>Через несколько минут Джесси уже находился в магазине и выбирал между малой бутылкой виски и большой, при этом набрав Ханзо.<br/>— Да, Джесси? — мягкий баритон японца заставил Маккри улыбнуться.<br/>— Слушай, — парень взял большую бутылку виски. — Как насчет того, чтобы я приехал к тебе на вечер? Я хочу купить бутылку виски и…<br/>— Джесси, — ковбой по голосу почувствовал мягкую улыбку своего парня, и его начало понемногу отпускать. — Пожалуй, это надо было раньше сказать, но ты можешь приходить ко мне и без выпивки, даже без приглашения.<br/>— Спасибо, милый, — Джесси направился к кассам, прихватив бутылку с собой. — Но выпивка для меня сегодня обязательна.<br/>— Что-то случилось? — Ханзо сразу уже поменял интонацию.<br/>— Я… Я расскажу, — Джесси опустил глаза. — Скоро буду.<br/>Не сказать, что ковбой поднимался легко и непринужденно. Он знал, что Габриэль не будет ему звонить. Или Джек. Знал, что в квартире ждал его парень, то, что в городе еще были люди, которые также могли приютить нерадивого американца на ночь…<br/>— Привет, милашка, — Джесси улыбнулся и склонился над Ханзо, когда тот открыл дверь.<br/>— Надеюсь, ты не ехал, распивая виски, — Ханзо обнял его за торс и уткнулся носом в шею. — Тебя немного ведет…<br/>— Нет, конечно, — Джесси приобнял его за плечи. — Я же буду пить здесь.<br/>— Что случилось? — Ханзо провел его на кухню и достал стаканы. — Ты какой-то… Несобранный?<br/>— Есть немного, — Джесси вздохнул, сев за небольшой стол, и достал пачку сигарет, но тут же хотел ее спрятать. — Есть балкон?<br/>— Ты можешь курить здесь, — Ханзо коснулся губами его лба, поставив перед парнем пепельницу, и, сев напротив, открыл бутылку и разлил виски по бокалам. — Я не против. Рассказывай.<br/>— Ты уже знаешь, что я хочу стать детективом или следователем, — ковбой отпил из бокала. — И вот сегодня Ана и Вильгельм рассказали, что мне придется закончить экстерном, чтобы успеть на свободное место, и отслужить какой-то срок в армии, Вильгельм уже пригрел местечко.<br/>— Насколько быстро? — Ханзо опустил глаза на стакан.<br/>— Туда берут четверокурсников, — Джесси все-таки зажег сигарету и хорошенько затянулся. — Так что всего лишь два года наверстать.<br/>— И в чем проблема? — Ханзо положил на локоть ковбоя руку, которую тот тут же взял в свою и коснулся губами пальцев. — Насколько я знаю, ты это потянешь.<br/>— Если я соглашусь, этим летом я уйду в армию, — Джесси вновь коснулся губами бархатной кожи японца. — Вильгельм как-то устроит мне сокращение срока с двух лет до полугода, правда, не исключены горячие точки… Это слишком быстро… Я только привык.<br/>— К чему? — Ханзо аккуратно взял его голову. — Джес, ты же понимаешь, что это…<br/>— Прекрасная возможность, — он шумно выдохнули убрал руку Ханзо со своей щеки. — Привык я к этой жизни, размеренной, без каких-либо проблем… Я привык, что каждый день я встречаю своих друзей. Привык к тому, что каждый день целую тебя.<br/>— Ты же знаешь, что это не может продолжаться вечно, — Ханзо вздохнул, но все же озвучил правду. — Меня тоже ждут в Японии.<br/>— Да, семейный бизнес, — Джесси залпом выпил остатки виски и налил себе еще. — Тебе не понравилось в Америке?<br/>— Мне нравится, что тут есть ты, — Ханзо сделал глоток виски и слегка поежился от того, как напиток обжег язык. — Что будет после четвертого курса, я еще не думал… Но есть пара идеек, если ты останешься со мной.<br/>Ханзо удивился, насколько это поразило Джесси.<br/>— Ты хочешь остаться? — выдавил он и выругался, потому что сигарета обожгла пальцы.<br/>— Ты говорил о расставании? — Шимада изогнул бровь и, откинувшись на спинку стула, сложил руки на груди. — На каком основании?<br/>— Следующие два года для меня будут качелями, — Джесси отставил стакан и так же откинулся на стул. — Я буду весь в учебе, работе, и мы не сможем видеться до полугода. И если я попаду в горячую точку, меня просто могут подстрелить.<br/>— С учебой я могу тебе помочь, — Ханзо пожал плечами и хмыкнул. — Мой план тоже нельзя реализоваться быстро, а, возможно, он даже провалится. А ты так хочешь умереть, что будешь подставляться под каждую пулю?<br/>Повисло молчание, оба мужчины выжидающе смотрели друг на друга, но первым сдался Маккри. Он хохотнул и поднял стакан.<br/>— Ханзо, — он ухмыльнулся, когда партнер сделал то же самое. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты мне понравился, милый. За нас.<br/>— За нас, — Ханзо ударил по стакану Маккри, но тот не спешил пить.<br/>— Прежде, чем я спрошу еще раз, Ханзо, выслушай меня.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Габриэль Рейс ехал по Юте, скоро он окажется дома после двухлетнего путешествия по стране. Ему надо было отдохнуть от работы в университете, подумать о своем прошлом и настоящем, придумать цели в жизни.<br/>«А если бы ты держал язык за зубами, этого скандала бы не было. И не пришлось бы искать новую работу. И иногда жить в машине»<br/>Он выкинул сигарету в окно, дальше шла горная дорога с множественными поворотами и отвесными скалами и ее промежуток, у которого была длинная история аварий. Мужчине не хотелось бы разбиться перед финальной частью своего путешествия.<br/>«Интересно, как там поживает Ана? Она будет рада меня видеть?»<br/>Он выругался на повороте, вслед за Амари перед глазами встало лицо Джека.<br/>— Гребанный бойскаут, — Габриэль снизил скорость, сейчас внутри головы снова всплыла та ссора, а впереди как раз был один из опасных поворотов. — Как мы служили вместе?..<br/>Но тут его внимание привлекла маленькая одинокая фигура впереди.<br/>— Ребенок? — Габриэль сузил глаза. — До ближайшего города…<br/>Габриэль вдавил по тормозам и вышел из машины. До мальчишки оставалось метров десять.<br/>— Мистер! — мальчишка поднял руку и помахал Рейсу. — Вы можете мне помочь?<br/>— Малой, — Габриэль подошел к нему и присел. — Ты чего тут делаешь? Где твои родители?<br/>— Не знаю, мистер, — он почесал щеку, и Габриэль заметил, что во русых волосах уже запеклась кровь, а все лицо мальчугана было в мелких ссадинах. — Вы первый, кого я встретил…<br/>— Как долго ты идешь? Хочешь пить? — Габриэль встал и поманил паренька за собой. — Как тебя зовут?<br/>— Да, мистер! — его глаза загорелись, и он быстро пошел за мужчиной. — Джесси Маккри, а Вас?<br/>— Габриель, — Гейб открыл дверь машины и усадил Джесси на пассажирское сиденье. — Можешь звать меня Габи или Гейб, если сложно. Сколько тебе лет?<br/>— Шесть, Гейб, — он взял протянутую бутылку воды и осмотрелся. — Вы путешествуйте?<br/>На заднем сидении был свернут спальник, лежала грязная и чистая одежда, бутылки и нескоропортящиеся закуски, вывернутая аптечка, комплект различной обуви…<br/>— Да, — Габриэль кивнул и улыбнулся. — Почти закончил свое путешествие по стране. А ты?<br/>— Наверное, — он пожал плечами и отпил немного воды. — Как-то же я тут оказался.<br/>Габриэль закрыл дверь со стороны Джесси, выдохнул и обошел машину к месту водителя.<br/>— Проедемся? — Габриэль заметил, как мальчишка вздрогнул. — Что-то не так?<br/>— Я шел в эту сторону, потому что боялся идти в противоположную, — Джесси вновь огляделся по сторонам, будто бы не осознавая, где находился. — Мама говорила никогда не садиться в машину к незнакомцам…<br/>— Как звали твою маму? — Габриель уже знал ответ на этот вопрос, но все же сжал руль покрепче, желая услышать ответ от мальчика.<br/>— Я не… Я не помню.<br/>— Расскажи о себе, Джесси, — Рейс завел машину, и они поехали дальше.<br/>— Мне нравятся ковбои! — он широко улыбнулся, но на повороте его повело в сторону.<br/>— Тошнит? — Габриэль старался не смотреть на мальчишку.<br/>— И голова кружится, — Джесси закрыл рот и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Как, говорите, Вас зовут?<br/>— Габриэль, — мягко сказал Рейс, прикрыв глаза, и притормозил, он заметил то, чего боялся. — Можешь звать меня Гейбом. Сиди тут, малой.<br/>Он вышел из машины и достал сигарету. Ноги стали ватными — впереди на асфальте остался тормозной след, заканчивающийся на обрыве, но Габриэль все же подошел к краю.<br/>«Машина упала на капот, а мальчишку скорее всего выкинули через окно или дверь. Даже не знаю, счастливый ты или самый несчастный ребенок на свете», — Габриэль зажег сигарету и достал телефон.<br/>— Привет, — сказал Габриэль, набрав службу спасения. — Хочу сообщить об аварии, выживший только один. Мальчик шести лет с небольшой контузией и амнезией.<br/>Скорая и полиция приехали через несколько часов, они сняли показания Рейса и занялись мальчиком.<br/>— Откуда такие познания? — шериф штата Юты поправил свою шляпу. — Мистер Рейс, Вы военный?<br/>— Да, — он кивнул и облокотился о свою машину, докуривая очередную сигарету. — Что с ним будет?<br/>— Привязались? — шериф тоже закурил сигарету, встав рядом. — Сначала установим личности его родителей или опекунов, если родственников не будет, наверное, детский дом. Жалко, мальчишка похоже соображает.<br/>— Да, — Габриэль кивнул и, опустив глаза, выдохнул дым, но практически тут же натянуто улыбнулся.<br/>— Гейб! — Джесси подбежал к нему и протянул руки. — Меня отпустили!<br/>— Ты говоришь так, как будто тебя там пытали, Джесси, — Габриэль не смог удержаться и взял мальчугана на руки, тот обвил его шею руками и уткнулся носом в плечо.<br/>— Нет, — Джесси посмотрел на шерифа. — Мистер, мне нравится Ваша шляпа. Можно мне такую же? Хочу быть ковбоем!<br/>— Она тебе будет слегка большевата, малыш, — шериф улыбнулся и затянулся сигаретой. — Лет через десять дорастешь. Мистер Рейс, поедете с нами? Похоже, мальчуган привязался к Вам и…<br/>— Да, — Габриэль потрепал Джесси по голове. — Поеду.<br/>Через несколько недель бумажной волокиты Габриэль увел его с собой в Лос-Анджелес. А, уезжая из Юты, он купил ему красный шарф и детскую шляпу.<br/>— Габриэль! — его окликнули на выходе из супермаркета. — Ты вернулся!<br/>— Ана? — Гейб прищурился и, увидев женщину с девочкой на руках, мягко улыбнулся и отвел глаза. — Да, вернулся, как видишь.<br/>— Боже мой, — Ана удивленно посмотрела на Джесси, сидящего в тележке. — У тебя есть сын?<br/>— Теперь есть, — Габриэль рассмеялся и нагнулся над Джесси, потому что тот его поманил. — Джесси, такое девушкам говорят в лицо, а не передают.<br/>— Что такое, Джесси? — Ана мягко улыбнулась, отметив, что обычно резкие черты лица Габриэль вдруг смягчились. — Фария, познакомься с Джесси, — девочка подняла глаза, но только крепче прижалась к матери.<br/>— Вы очень красивая, — Джесси залился румянцем еще сильнее, когда старшая Амари рассмеялась.<br/>— Какой очаровательный! — она положила руку на плечо Габриэлю. — Как насчет кофе, Гейб?<br/>— Вот так я и получил этого мальца, — Габриэль посмотрел в сторону детской зоны, где Джесси резвился в компании Фарии, которая все еще его стеснялась.<br/>— Бедный малый, — Ана выдохнула и отпила кофе. — У тебя были интересные два года, Рейс… Ты говорил с Джеком?<br/>— Нет, — он покачал головой и грустно посмотрел на нее. — Даже не пересекался пока еще. Но, я думаю, мы опять с ним поругаемся…<br/>— Возможно, — она кивнула, подтверждая его слова. — Но он тоже стал отцом, правда, биологическим.<br/>— Он женился? — Габриэль сглотнул ком, неожиданно вставший в горле, но Ана покачала головой.<br/>— Нет, видимо, в Корее он был так рад увольнению, что развлекался по полной в последние месяцы службы, — Ана хмыкнула и улыбнулась Фарии, ошарашено смотревшей издалека. — Тоже недавно вернулся из небольшой командировки с девочкой. Вроде ее Хана зовут, совсем еще малютка.</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>***</p>
</div>Джесси опирался о стенку в туалете и курил, пока его ублажали две девушки. Он выдохнул им в лицо дым от дешевых сигарет, ни одна не поморщилась и обе продолжили двигать языками вдоль его члена.<br/>«Неудивительно, наверное, остальные делали с вами что-нибудь похуже», — Джесси затянулся, но все так же кое-как мог прикрыть свою неприязнь к этим шлюхам. — «На что вы еще пойдете, чтобы заслужить мое расположение?»<br/>В туалет вошел парень, и Джесси ухмыльнулся, его ждало небольшое развлечение. Это был типичный очкарик с кучей прыщей и очками с толстыми стеклами, рубашка была заправлена в натянутые до пояса штаны. Он поднял глаза…<br/>— Чего смотришь? — Джесси почувствовал, как девушки набрали скорость. — Хочешь присоединится? Милые, вы ведь не откажете?<br/>— Джесси! — одна девушка оторвалась от члена Маккри и возмущенно посмотрела на него. — Это уже переходит все границы…<br/>— Ты мне отказываешь? — Маккри взял ее за подбородок и, слегка приподняв, посмотрел ей в глаза, подернутые дымкой, и девушка растаяла, она хотела что-то сказать, но только молча открыла рот. — Уверенна? Эй, парень…<br/>Дверь туалета хлопнула, и за ней послышались быстрые шаги. Джесси цокнул языком, веселье не продлилось долго.<br/>— Простите, дамы, — парень выпрямился и отстранил девушек, которые только раздосадовано простонали. — Парни ждут.<br/>— Но, Джесс, мы не закончили…<br/>— В следующий раз старайтесь лучше, — он взял шляпу с раковины и отсалютовал им. — Увидимся!<br/>— Джесс, с кем ты развлекался? — один из членов «Мертвецов» хлопнул Маккри по плечу.<br/>— Сегодня или в общем? — он ухмыльнулся и стряхнул пепел на асфальт.<br/>Сегодня они сидели напротив одного из мелких супермаркетов в округе города. Маккри знал, что здесь часто можно увидеть людей из школы, но в это время они обычно находились дома, так что «Мертвецы» сегодня опять никого не побьют.<br/>«Осталось напоить их дешевым пивом, и день пройдет как обычно», — Джесси затушил сигарету и посмотрел на вход.<br/>— М-м-м, — простонал бандит, Маккри был готов поверить, что слышал, как в его голове заскрипели шестеренки. — Сегодня.<br/>— Кэти и Мери, — Джесси хохотнул и, встав с асфальта, отряхнул свои джинсы. — Сразу.<br/>Вокруг него послышался довольный гул. Глава «Мертвецов» знал, кого доверять Джесси — кучку идиотов, которые либо беспробудно пили, либо страдали от спермотоксикоза. И Джесси знал, как поддерживать свой авторитет и как ими управлять. Хотя помимо их компании напротив супермаркета стояло еще шесть человек, в его подчинении находился еще с десяток. Но стараниями Джесса, такая орава всегда была разделена. Кто на дополнительных занятиях, кто с похмельем.<br/>— О, посмотрите, какая японочка! — кто-то из полупьяных шестерок указал на выход из супермаркета.<br/>— Ой, да все азиаты на одно лицо! Она с одинаковой вероятностью может оказаться как японкой, так и китаянкой! — гоготнул другой, и все засмеялись. — Джесси, пойдем ее запугаем? Такая милашка, я бы с ней сделал что-нибудь неприличное за магазином…<br/>— Вы посмотрите на нее, — Джесси бросил взгляд на девушку, которая быстро пошла на парковку, и он надеялся, что ее отец тоже был здесь. — Ей не больше тринадцати! Плюс, я не знал, что ты по маленьким девочкам! Я думаю, скоро появится…<br/>— Она кажется мне знакомой, — третий бандит сузил глаза и воскликнул, от чего девушка вздрогнула. — Дива! Это же Дива!<br/>— Восходящая звезда стриминга? — все начали гоготать, и Джесс понял, что они начали выходить из-под контроля. — Пойдемте!<br/>«Беги, Хана. Прошу, беги»<br/>Ее начали окрикивать, задавать вопросы, а Джесс кое-как успевал за полупьяными дебоширами. Хана пыталась уйти, но ее окружили. С одной стороны была стена магазина, а с другой — шесть придурков, которые были крупнее ее раза в два. Джесси сплюнул себе под ноги.<br/>— Дива, Дива, — один подошел к ней и развел руками. — Не сфоткаешься с твоими преданными фанатами?<br/>— Я… Я спешу, — Хана опустила глаза и сделала шаг назад, стараясь не смотреть на Джесси. — Простите, но у меня…<br/>— Стрим? — сзади коснулся ее плеч другой парень. — Может, мы присоединимся к тебе?<br/>— Отвалите от нее.<br/>Банда никогда не слышала, чтобы Джесси так говорил. В его голосе звучало железо, а в глазах горела ярость. Некоторые начали с подозрением переглядываться, а двое, которые стояли ближе всего к Хане, подошли к парню и с вызовом посмотрели на него.<br/>— Джесси, ты чего завелся? — один хмыкнул и вправил себе пальцы на кулаках. — Тебя что-то с ней связывает, а ты нам не рассказал?<br/>— Она — дочка Моррисона, — Джесси выдержал их вгляд и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Уверен, он где-то рядом. Вы хотите проблем? Думаю, нет. Пой…<br/>— Мне никогда Моррисон не нравился, — одна из шестерок прорычал в сторону Ханы. — У меня только что руки зачесались сделать с ней что-нибудь…<br/>— В штанах у тебя что-то зачесалось!<br/>Хана вздрогнула от смеха малолетних бандитов и со страхом посмотрела на Джесси, который глубоко вздохнул и, столкнув лбами стоящих перед ним бандитов, мгновенно подскочил к Хане и закрыл ее спиной.<br/>— Джек рядом? — бросил он ей через плечо.<br/>— Да, он расплачивается, — Хана вздрогнула и отступила к стене, давая ковбою пространство. — Он должен скоро вы…<br/>Пока бывшие подчиненные решали, что делать с Джесси, и поднимали двух самых наглых, одному врезал Джек, выбежавший из магазина.<br/>— Джес! Хана, в машину! — приказал бывший военный.<br/>— Джек! — Джесси никогда не был так рад увидеть старика, как в тот момент. — Осторожнее!<br/>И он очень был рад, что некоторые из банды принимали наркотики, бухали, курили, а Джесси поощрял их вредные привычки. И в отличии от них, Маккри постоянно качался и развивал свои мышцы. Сильным ударом ноги в грудь он отшвырнул от Джека одного из панков.<br/>— Ты вызвал полицию? — Джесси потряс руками, снимая напряжение, и вправил себе пальцы.<br/>— Не-а, — Джек вправил себе шею и принял стойку. — Знаешь, я в первую очередь думал о дочери… И, может быть, я хочу размяться от бумажной работы.<br/>— Собственно, почему я здесь, — Джесси улыбнулся.<br/>Двое против шести звучало страшно. Но с одной стороны почти убившие себя различной дрянью, но все же имевшие пару тузов в рукаве бандиты, а с другой — парень в самом расцвете сил и бывший солдат, хоть уже и с сединой в волосах. У Джесси уже была разбита губа и костяшки, у Джека состояние было немногим лучше, бандиты старались его не трогать, чем он и пользовался.<br/>Они уложили двоих, когда на стоянку заехала машина, из которой выскочил Габриэль, теперь бандиты были зажаты с двух сторон.<br/>— Габриэль, — Джек ухмыльнулся старому другу. — Кто тебя пригласил?<br/>— Хана, — коротко сказал он и размял свои кулаки. — Джес, опять тебя вытаскивать из неприятностей?<br/>— Ты, главное, кости потом свои собери, — Джесси стер кровь со своей губы и улыбнулся отцу.<br/>— Папочек позвал, Джесси? — один из панков сплюнул кровь. — Один не смог справиться? Ты же знаешь, что Босс не оценит…<br/>— А вы проигрываете двум людям, один из которых старик, — Джесси хрустнул шеей и принял расслабленную позу. — Может, надо было меня послушать и не приставать к Хане?<br/>— Не такой я уж и старик, — Джек улыбнулся, глядя поверх бандитов на Габриэля. — Но твоя правда, не надо было к ней приставать.<br/>Втроем оказалось гораздо легче сдерживать четверых до приезда полиции. Было заметно, что Джек начал уставать от раздачи ударов, но Габриэль вовремя приходил ему на помощь. Как только неподалеку раздался вой сирен, двое бывших вояк быстро заломили руки оставшимся бандитам.<br/>— Даю двадцатку, что там Ана, — Джек хмыкнул и кивнул на подъехавшую машину полиции.<br/>— Бессмысленный спор, — Габриэль встряхнул вырывающегося панка. — Я знаю, что она там.<br/>— Мне тоже сдаваться? — Джесси оперся о свои колени и восстанавливал дыхание.<br/>— Надейся, что все прошло так, как ты это задумывал, — сурово сказал Джек, поймав вопросительный взгляд Гейба. — А вот и капитан Амари.<br/>— Что здесь происходит? Вы решили вспомнить молодость? — женщина быстро подошла к ним и, параллельно отдавая приказы своим подчиненным, обвела суровым взглядом, от которого троица виновато улыбнулась и отвела взгляды друг от друга. — Взять их под стражу! Этих троих не трогать! Они под мою ответственность!<br/>— Здрасте, миссис Амари, — Джесс отсалютовал капитану полиции и шумно выдохнул. — Как делишки?<br/>— Заткнись, Джесси, — Ана потерла переносицу и нахмурилась. — Ты хотя бы знаешь, что сделал?<br/>— Догадываюсь, — Джесс выпрямился и поправил шляпу. — Как минимум спас Хану.<br/>— И заработал разбитую губу, — Джек положил руку ему на плечо. — Пойду ее проведаю.<br/>— И езжайте сразу в участок. Вы двое — тоже, — она указала на Габриэля и Джесси. — Вы знаете, куда идти.<br/>— Да, да, капитан Амари. Пойдем, малой, — Габриэль поманил Джесса, который прикурил очередную сигарету.<br/>Допрос прошел под тщательным контролем Амари. Все-таки под прицел попали двое бывших военных, а один из них даже служил под ее началом. С сыном второго Ана беседовала лично, но как бы она ни хотела, чтобы Джесс сдал своих бывших товарищей или даже главу банды, которая давно терроризировала Лос-Анджелес как подростковые бунтари, он ни сказал ни слова.<br/>— Он понимает, что его достанут? — Джек не смог посмотреть в спину двум мужчинам, выходящим из полицейского участка, которые отделались штрафом. — Ана…<br/>— Понимает, — она кивнула и сложила руки на груди. — Но ни он, ни мы ничего не можем сделать.<br/>Джесси по счастливой случайности нашла девушка, шедшая домой, а скорая будто знала, что ее ждали. Множественные переломы ребер, отбитые почки, пара крупных ножевых ранений в животе, но сама серьезная травма была на его ведущей руке. Кисть левой руки была сломана, все пальцы были вывернуты, а все предплечье держалось на мышцах, которые чудом не оказались порванными.<br/>И все это время он был в сознании, смотрел на свою шляпу, которая была в его собственной крови, и ждал помощи.<br/>— Сколько он там пролежал? — Ангела с трудом натянула халат, услышав известие о новом пациенте.<br/>— Трудно сказать, от часа точно, — медсестра пролистывала его карту. — Мы вкололи ему лошадиную дозу обезболивающего, и только тогда он заснул.<br/>Они поспешили в его палату, и Ангела увидела Габриеля, который сейчас выглядел очень уставшим. Она не смогла не подойти и обнять его.<br/>— Мы его спасем, Габриэль, — она уткнулась ему в плечо.<br/>— Спасибо, милая, — он взял ее руку, и девушка отметила, какой та была мозолистой и холодной. — Им будешь заниматься ты?<br/>— Да, — она кивнула и провела большим пальцем по его ладони. — В Майами еще один пациент, ему тоже нужна моя помощь.<br/>— Ты действительно Ангел, — тихо сказал он.<br/>— Мисс Циглер? — к ним подошел офицер полиции. — Мне сказали, что Вы скоро улетаете, а мне надо задать вам несколько вопросов по поводу Джесси Маккри.<br/>— Задавайте, — Ангела стерла одинокую слезу с глаз.<br/>— Вы знаете, что он состоял в банде под названием «Мертвецы»? — он получил от нее кивок и продолжил беспристрастным тоном. — Он был замешан в употреблении наркотиков? Нет? Хорошо, а как насчет издевательств над другими школьниками? У нас есть рапорты от…<br/>— Да, периодически он с другими отморозками дрался вместе со своими, видимо, уже бывшими товарищами, — Ангела поняла, куда клонил полицейский, и это ей совершенно не нравилось. — Но они сами напрашивались на драку, а кроме Джесси у нас никого не было…<br/>— В каком смысле не было? — он изогнул бровь. — Я думал, таких панков как он в школе полно…<br/>— Он не был обычным панком! — Ангела встала и сурово посмотрела на мужчину. — Дейл с его дружками изнасиловали нескольких девчонок, как только Джесс об этом узнал, их спалила полиция! Другие громили школу, и опять Джесс помог полиции их поймать! Да, он их избивал и сам получал! А его дружки наконец-то перестали трогать других девушек!<br/>— Вы хотите сказать, что привлекая дракой внимание, он позволял выявить преступления, которые не смогла выявить полиция? — полицейский хмыкнул. — И он защищал таким образом девушек? Привлекал их внимание? — полицейский не принял укол в свою сторону.<br/>— Нет, конечно, — она покачала головой и цокнула. — Джесс так же часто просто спасал тех, кто не мог постоять за себя сам, — она улыбнулась и достала телефон. — А вообще, каждый в школе хоть как-то будет связан с Джесси. Кого-то он спасал, кому-то помогал с домашкой, кого-то провожал домой темными вечерами…<br/>— Вы думаете, я буду опрашивать так много народу ради одного панка?<br/>— Я уверен, капитан Амари будет рада услышать о такой масштабной работе, — Габриэль встал позади Ангелы и исподлобья посмотрел на полицейского. — Она лично курирует это дело.<br/>Полицейский сглотнул, спасовав перед взглядом Рейеса, отдал честь и поспешно ретировался.<br/>— Вы знали? — Ангела обернулась к нему. — Я думала, это заметно…<br/>— Нет, не знал, — Габриэль покачал головой и посмотрел в окно, за которым лежал Джесси. — Мы в последнее время мало разговаривали…<br/>Джесси был благодарен Габриэлю за то, что тот положил в его вещи пару пачек сигарет. Так что последние несколько дней, когда он смог нормально ходить, он искал место, где можно было курить, и, найдя такое, полностью отдался никотиновой зависимости.<br/>Но он не успел докурить первую сигарету, как за его спиной хлопнула дверь, и, обернувшись, он увидел парня с ежиком черных волос, который был в бинтах с ног до головы.<br/>— Не ожидал увидеть здесь мумию, — Джесс облокотился о перила пожарного выхода больницы. — Кто тебя так?<br/>— Лучше угости сигаретой, — у парня был явный японский акцент.<br/>— Держи, не подпали себя, — Джесси дал сигарету и даже поджег ее, где-то с полминуты они простояли в тишине, и ковбой первым протянул руку. — Джесси.<br/>— Гендзи, — тот, недолго думая, пожал ее.<br/>Через несколько месяцев Джесси хмуро смотрел в окно машины, потирая гипс.<br/>— Они их поймали. — нарушил тишину Габриэль, когда они подъезжали к школе. — Оказалось, что оба выхода из того переулка регулировались камерами. Команда Аны отследила всех и даже поймали лидера. Джесс?<br/>— Что? — огрызнулся Джесси, закусывая губу.<br/>— Ты все еще не хочешь в школу? Даже после того, что ты сделал для нее и города? — Габриэль улыбнулся и положил руку на его плечо.<br/>— Не хочу, — ковбой опустил глаза и освободился от ремня безопасности. — Но, судя по всему, выбора у меня нет.<br/>— Нет. Выше нос, малой, — Габриэль хмыкнул и вышел из машины вместе с сыном.<br/>Когда они вышли с парковки, Джесси недолго смотрел себе под ноги, сильный удар отца в спину заставил его выпрямиться и увидеть, что перед главным входом школы стояла толпа девушек под предводительством Фарии и Ангелы.<br/>— Джес, делись со мной всем, — Гейб снова похлопал его по спине и пошел к выходу. — Он ваш.<br/>Девушки засмеялись и направились к Джесси. Фария первая обняла его и сразу же начала ругать за то, что за последний год он от них отдалился. Ангела начала читать лекцию о том, как тренировать его руку, но ее прервала Хана, которая практически сразу чмокнула парня в губы и начала тянуть его за щеки.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чего молчишь? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Джесси.<br/>Ханзо выдохнул и взял его пачку, вытащил оттуда сигарету и зажег ее.<br/>— Неудивительно, что во время армрестлинга девушки испугались за твою руку, — Ханзо выдохнул дым и закрыл глаза.<br/>— Это все, что ты скажешь? — прорычал Джесси, японец обычно всегда оставлял за собой слово или успокаивал его, а сейчас бездействовал, и это бесило.<br/>— Да, это все, что я могу сказать, — Шимада поднял взгляд и мягко посмотрел на него. — Изменилось ли мое отношение к тебе? Нет, — он улыбнулся, заметив, как Джесси вздрогнул. — У меня тоже есть грехи.<br/>— Интересно, какие, — Джесси вздохнул и убрал прядь волос за ухо. — Ты же…<br/>— То, что случилось с Гендзи. Это сделал я.<br/>Повисла тишина. Джесси хлопал глазами, пока Ханзо затягивался.<br/>— Это я избил его до полусмерти, — японец облокотился о свою руку и поднял глаза. — Использовал свои собственные руки. Будучи подростком, я легко заводился, особенно если это касалось брата.<br/>— Поэтому ты был так холоден со всеми? — Джесси очень хотел обнять своего парня, но только мягко улыбнулся.<br/>— Не только, — Ханзо снова вздохнул. — Моя семья якудза. Не знаю, насколько наш клан сильный в этом плане, но как-то же компания Шимада вырвалась вперед…<br/>— Гендзи знает? — Джесси встал, чтобы налить воды.<br/>— Догадывается, отец сказал только мне, — Ханзо выпрямился и посмотрел на ковбоя, стоявшего рядом с раковиной. — Я хотел проучить его. Отец хотел, чтобы Гендзи тоже занимался семейным бизнесом… но все вышло из-под контроля. Я не представляю, как он меня простил, как он вообще сейчас находится рядом со мной.<br/>— Иди ко мне, — внезапно сказал Джесси и оперся о кухонную тумбочку.<br/>— Джесси, на мои руках кровь, — Ханзо резко встал и сорвался на крик. — Как ты…<br/>— Мое отношение к тебе не изменилось, — он развел руки, приглашая в объятия. — Я просто стал лучше тебя понимать. Иди ко мне…<br/>Ханзо выругался, но все же подошел и положил руки парню на грудь, тот коснулся губами его волос.<br/>— Мы просто созданы друг для друга, милый, — ковбой прижал парня к себе и зарылся носом в его волосы. — И я даже начал понимать, почему ты мне нравишься.<br/>— Ты уже говорил. И почему же? — Ханзо хмыкнул и сжал рубашку на его спине.<br/>— Ты такой же побитый жизнью, как и я, — прошептал он над ухом Ханзо и провел рукой по его спине. — Мы сейчас одни, и нам никто не помешает…<br/>— А я все думал, когда ты спросишь, — Ханзо рассмеялся и отстранился. — Джесси, расскажешь о себе еще?<br/>— Если ты расскажешь о себе, — Джесси наклонился к нему и поцеловал.<br/>После поцелуя, который обоим сбил дыхание, Ханзо взял Джесси за руку и повел к кровати. Когда он остановился в ее ногах, ковбой обнял его сзади и залез руками под майку.<br/>— Кстати, — Джесси обжег свои дыханием ухо любовника. — Я не хочу появляться дома какое-то время. Переночую у тебя до понедельника?<br/>Ханзо смог только кивнуть — Джесси задрал его майку до груди и мягко сжал его соски. А потом шумно выдохнул, когда американец прекратил ласки и все же снял с него майку, и сел на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как тот стянул с себя рубашку и футболку.<br/>— Нравится вид? — получив в ответ кивок, ковбой выпрямился и, дразня, медленно расстегнул пряжку и вытянул ремень из джинс. — Мне тоже.<br/>После очередного глубокого поцелуя Джесс спустился по шее к животу Ханзо и сел между его ног. Тот тяжело дышал и прикрытыми глазами смотрел на Маккри, тот мягко повалил его на кровать начал стягивать штаны, покрывая ключицу и грудь поцелуями.<br/>— Черт, — прошептал Джесси и приподнялся на руках. — Смазка…<br/>Японец улыбнулся и повернулся на бок, чтобы достать до ящика прикроватной тумбочки.<br/>— Это нужно? — Ханзо протянул тюбик любовнику, и тот ответил ему ошарашенным взглядом.<br/>— Откуда?..<br/>— Гендзи решил позаботиться об отношениях своего брата, — Ханзо отвел глаза и выдавил смешок.<br/>— Ладно, — Джесси рассмеялся. — Потом поблагодарю…<br/>— А ты, похоже, подготовился, — Ханзо провел рукой по его щеке.<br/>— Да, — тот кивнул и, поцеловав его ладонь, стянул с себя штаны. — Смотрел порно… ну, читал… кхм… советы, — японец рассмеялся, заставляя Джесси покраснеть. — Что? Как будто…<br/>— И как? — от хитрого взгляда черных глаз ковбой опешил.<br/>— Не могу кончить, не представляя, что подо мной ты, — Джесси снова лег на него, прижимая к кровати.<br/>— Джесси…<br/>— Черт.<br/>Ковбой застонал, хотелось сорвать с Ханзо трусы, член под которыми стоял, но он только дрожащими руками согнул его ноги в коленях и провел пальцами по бедрам. Тонкие руки японца заскользили по спине и пояснице Джесси.<br/>— Терпеть не могу прелюдии, — прошептал Ханзо, стягивая с любовника трусы.<br/>Маккри глубоким поцелуем вжал его в кровать, прервавшись только для того, чтобы закинуть нижнее белье подальше. Ханзо вздрогнул, когда Джесси дотронулся пальцем со смазкой до его сфинктера.<br/>— Ты уверен? — Джесс коснулся губами его губ, сорвав с них стон.<br/>— Да, черт возьми, — Ханзо сжал простыни. — Никогда не был так уверен.<br/>Джесси держал его бедра и языком игрался с соском, при этом осторожно растягивая. В какой-то момент он повел пальцем внутри, и Ханзо начал хватать ртом воздух, в следующий момент ковбой укусил любовника за сосок, заставляя обнять и оставить на плечах красные следы.<br/>— Джесси-и, — застонал под ним Шимада и задрожал. — Вставь уже…<br/>— Еще немного, — Джес улыбнулся, ему нравилось, что обычно гордый японец произносил такие пошлые вещи.<br/>Он выпутался из объятий и, положив руку на живот Ханзо, вставил второй палец, отчего тот вскрикнул, но тут же зашелся стоном, зажимая себе рот предплечьем. Джесс окинул взглядом тело любовника. На груди и шее останутся засосы, на члене выступило несколько капель смазки, а сам японец иногда дрожал в ритм движений пальцев Джесси.<br/>Но когда ковбой вытащил их и раздвинул ноги любовника, тот приподнялся на руках и мутным взглядом посмотрел на него. Джесс не удержался и нежно поцеловал парня, стараясь передать все эмоции, которые переполняли его в тот момент.<br/>Почувствовав головку члена Джесси, Ханзо закусил губу и откинул голову. Приложить немного силы, и он снова лег на кровать, а Маккри, тяжело дыша, навис над ним.<br/>— Расслабься, Хан…<br/>Но ответом ему стали стон и пара царапин, оставленные на плечах. Джесси вылил еще смазки и продолжил заставлять Ханзо шептать его имя. Постепенно боль утихла, Маккри начал наращивать темп и, удобнее перехватив бедра, вставил до конца. Любовник только поцеловал его в шею так, что он зашипел и, сделав резкое движение бедрами, заставил вскрикнуть от наслаждения и просить еще.<br/>Джесси старался чередовать резкие быстрые и долгие толчки, но он чувствовал, что скоро кончит, и поэтому остановился. Пот градом стекал с его тела. Он взял Ханзо, который так же был покрыт капельками пота, под колени.<br/>— Джесси, я скоро кончу, — японец опередил Маккри и хрипло попросил. — Сильнее.<br/>— Как пожелаешь, — Джесси шумно выдохнул и нагнулся к нему. — Смотри на меня.<br/>Но просьба ковбоя была выполнена ненадолго. Ханзо от удовольствия прикрыл глаза, пока Джесси со всей силы долбил его в зад.<br/>В какой-то момент японца забила крупная дрожь, и он протяжно застонал. Джесси почувствовал, что живот стал мокрым, и кое-как смог вытащить свой член из задницы, чтобы не кончить внутрь.<br/>Они, тяжело дыша, лежали рядом. Ханзо гладил руки Джесси, периодически постанывая. Тот открыл глаза и, встретив нежный взгляд любовника, не смог отказать ему в неловком поцелуе.<br/>— Как будто занимаюсь сексом в первый раз, — Джесс провел рукой по лицу Ханзо, и тот кивнул.<br/>— Нам нужен душ, — прошептал Шимада и прижался к ковбою, покрывая липкой спермой их обоих.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>